


Тень над Дурмштрангом

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Horror, M/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри, заместитель директора Хогвартса, сопровождает свою студентку в поездке на Турнир Трех Волшебников, который проходит в Дурмштранге. Измененные правила Турнира — лишь первая странность в череде загадочных и даже пугающих событий, которые происходят с Гарри в дурмштрангском замке. Неясные намеки, случайно подслушанные разговоры, зловещие тени; то, что творится за стенами Дурмштранга и то, что бродит по его коридорам... Всё это складывается в паутину безумного заговора — заговора, который Гарри пытается раскрыть. И Северус Снейп, ставший директором Дурмштранга, — его единственный союзник...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Из мест, покрытых тьмой ©

**Author's Note:**

> Стилизация под так называемые «лавкрафтовские ужасы». Названия глав — это названия различных мистических рассказов.
> 
> Написано для команды снарри на WTF-2014

За окном автомобиля проносилась сплошная стена леса, сизовато-зеленая, бархатная. В машине было душно из-за работающего обогревателя, но когда Гарри немного приоткрыл окно, в лицо ему дохнуло таким пронзительным холодом, что он предпочел закрыть окно поплотнее. Лес всё не кончался; Гарри уже стало казаться, что они едут целую вечность, хотя, должно быть, прошел всего час или полтора. Он отвел взгляд от бесконечной вереницы вековых деревьев, рассеянно погладил мягкую кожаную поверхность ящика, лежащего у него на коленях, зачем-то проверил, хорошо ли он закрыт. Тихо вздохнул, чувствуя, как тоскливая тревога сдавливает виски.

– Сигарету?

Гарри повернулся к своей спутнице, сидящей рядом с ним; перевел взгляд на сигарету в ее руке.

– Робби, мы же договаривались – никаких сигарет до окончания школы.

Та фыркнула.

– Так ведь я сама не курю, – она снова протянула сигарету, едва ли не ткнув ею Гарри в лицо. – И вообще, профессор. Вы мне кто, мамочка? Вы мне друг. Вот. Которому я предлагаю закурить. И не париться по поводу предстоящей встречи с директором Снейпом.  
– С чего ты… – Гарри осекся, все-таки взял сигарету у Робби и продолжил уже более сдержанно: – Конечно, я волнуюсь – так же, как и ты. Профессор МакГонагалл дала мне ответственное поручение – представлять нашу школу на Турнире Трех Волшебников, и я должен приложить все усилия, чтобы… Ну что опять? – Гарри уже в который раз щелкнул зажигалкой, пытаясь зажечь сигарету. – Что смешного?

– Да ладно вам, профессор, – Робби бесцеремонно отобрала сигарету у Гарри, зажгла ее собственной зажигалкой и сунула сигарету обратно ему в руку. – Как будто я не вижу, что с вами творится. Вы ведь вон – даже очки новые купили. Думаете, у вас все получится? Ну, с профессором Снейпом?

– Я… Ну… Нет, я не думаю! – Гарри сделал затяжку и закашлялся. – Ну что ты за человек, Робби! Послушать тебя, так получается, что я еду в Дурмштранг только ради Снейпа.

Робби задрала ногу на сиденье – в рваной штанине джинсов обнажилась коленка, обтянутая сетчатыми колготками.

– А что, разве нет?

– Конечно, нет, – Гарри отвернулся к окну, чтобы не видеть смешливых глаз Робби. – Я еду в Дурмштранг ради Хогвартса. И ради тебя. Чтобы… с тобой там ничего не случилось.

Робби достала из рюкзака огрызок черного карандаша, послюнила его и принялась прямо так, без зеркала, подводить себе глаза.

– Как скажете, профессор, – сказала она тоном человека, не поверившего ни единому слову. – А вот кстати. Что может случиться со мной в Дурмштранге?

Гарри приоткрыл окно и выдохнул туда дым.

– А? – переспросил он рассеянно. – Почему ты решила, что с тобой может что-то случиться?

Робби снова сунула в рот карандаш.

– Вы ведь сами только что сказали, – ответила она невнятно, – что едете вместе со мной ради того, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось. Что может случиться?

– Ну… Дурмштранг – опасное место, – уклончиво ответил Гарри. – К тому же, это мужская академия, а ты – девушка…

Робби расхохоталась.

– Нашли, тоже, девушку! – но вдруг посерьезнела, спустила ногу с сиденья и, оглянувшись на водителя, проговорила тихо: – Сказать по правде, не нравится мне все это. Почему мы едем только вдвоем? У нас даже собственной охраны нет…

Гарри снял очки, потер переносицу.

– Таковы были требования хозяев Турнира, – ответил он. – А охрану предоставил нам Дурмштранг.

Робби нахмурила грубо наведенные брови.

– И вам это не кажется странным?

Гарри опять вздохнул.

– Да, это… необычно, – согласился он. – Но если Снейп решил, что так нужно…

– Неужели вы настолько ему доверяете? – перебила Робби.

Гарри смутился, опустил глаза, еще старательнее принялся протирать очки.

– Я слишком долго ему не доверял, – ответил он тихо. – И ошибся. Страшно ошибся. Я так виноват перед ним… И не могу снова в нем сомневаться.

Робби усмехнулась – одновременно умиленно и снисходительно – и откинулась на спинку сиденья.

– Может, вы и правы, профессор, – сказала она, подняв с шеи большие наушники и прилаживая их на голове. – Давайте просто сделаем это. В конце концов, это всего лишь еще один чертов Турнир. А потом я расплююсь с Хогвартсом, заберу свою гитару и забуду всю эту магическую муть как страшный сон.

– Ну зачем ты так, Робби, – укоризненно сказал Гарри, но девушка уже врубила свой плеер на полную громкость и, закрыв глаза, подпевала какой-то песне.

Гарри сделал последнюю затяжку, затушил сигарету и выбросил ее в окно. Начинало темнеть; в сумерках лес сливался в одну голубовато-седую полосу. Водитель включил фары. Становилось холоднее; даже в машине, несмотря на работающий обогреватель, чувствовалось это дыхание мороза, напитанное запахами хвои и промерзшей земли. Гарри поежился. Неприятное чувство, смешанное с нелепым и оттого еще более мучительным волнением, вновь навалилось на него; он обнял ящик, прислонился виском к окну и принялся бездумно наблюдать за тем, как болтается елочка-освежитель воздуха – влево-вправо, влево-вправо, влево-вправо… Гарри начало подташнивать.

Он выпрямился, попробовал вытянуть ноги, которые, как он только что выяснил, уже давно затекли, и посмотрел на Робби. Та сидела, откинув голову на спинку сиденья, и, закрыв глаза, покачивалась в такт музыке – Гарри слышал, как ухают басы в ее наушниках. Рука Робби, с шипастым напульсником, вся в кольцах, отбивала ритм на колене. Гарри подумал, что, наверное, Робби не следует появляться перед профессором Снейпом в таком виде, – и тут же разозлился на самого себя: сколько можно вспоминать Снейпа по всякому поводу?

Он опять отвернулся к окну. Снаружи уже совсем стемнело, только небо, холодное и высокое, оставалось светлым, сиреневым. Лес превратился в черную массу, в которой Гарри увиделось что-то недружелюбное и даже – зловещее: деревья были странно застылыми, точно крепостная стена, и время от времени, когда свет фар выхватывал из темноты участок леса, Гарри чудилось, что за этим светом мрак становится еще гуще, чем прежде.

Гарри перевел взгляд с окна на водителя. Его молчаливость с недавних пор странно нервировала Гарри: умом он понимал, что водитель просто не знает английского, но сейчас, ночью, на пустынном шоссе посреди дремучего леса, молчание сопровождающего показалось Гарри неким недобрым предзнаменованием. Именно в эти мгновения, когда Гарри сидел, глядя на заросший жестким густым волосом затылок водителя, он осознал, что не хочет ехать в Дурмштранг. Это чувство – неприятия и тревоги – было настолько сильным, что, казалось, какие-то воспоминания об этом месте, забытые и почти неосознанные, сейчас всплывали в памяти Гарри; но сколько бы он ни вдумывался, он не мог определить, откуда берет начало это странное чувство.

Размышления Гарри прервал необычный звук, донесшийся из темноты. Из-за шума мотора Гарри не был уверен, что именно он слышал, но ему показалось, что из-за поворота шоссе раздается конское ржание. Гарри оглянулся, вглядываясь в ночь, но не увидел ничего, кроме асфальта, светлого неба и леса, обрамляющего дорогу черной стеной.

Почти сразу же вслед за этим звуком у водителя заработала рация. Голос, искаженный помехами, произнес несколько коротких фраз на незнакомом Гарри языке, и водитель, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, затормозил.

– Что случилось? – недоуменно спросил Гарри. Не ответив, водитель с выражением мрачной обреченности на лице вылез из машины и, кутаясь в свою дубленку, побрел в темноту.

Робби подняла голову и огляделась.

– Мы что, остановились? – спросила она. – Почему?

– Сам не знаю, – чувствуя, как тревога накатывает на него с новой силой, Гарри приоткрыл дверь и выглянул, высматривая в темноте водителя. Ничего не увидев, он вышел из машины, с трудом передвигая затекшие ноги, и посмотрел по сторонам. Вокруг было пустынно и тихо – тишина одинокой морозной ночи; казалось, они были одни на шоссе, а лес, угрожающе-молчаливый, обступал их, точно присматривался к незваным гостям… Холод обдал лицо Гарри. Ему вдруг стало не по себе.

Наконец из-за поворота шоссе показалась большая сутулая фигура водителя; он брел так же медленно и будто бы нехотя, как и прежде, но на этот раз рядом с ним, едва поспевая за широкими шагами здоровяка, двигалась тонкая фигурка в пелерине и шляпке.

– Ну что, что там? – нетерпеливо спросила Робби, высовывая из машины вихрастую голову с выкрашенными в ярко-синий цвет волосами.

Гарри заслонил глаза рукой: его слепил свет фар, и он так и не смог рассмотреть незнакомца, пока тот не поравнялся с машиной. Это оказалась изящная худенькая девушка, которая с трудом несла свой саквояж; в свете фар золотились мягкие жиденькие волосы, лежащие по плечам волнистыми прядками, переливался шелк пелерины и вспыхивала брошь, которой эта пелерина была сколота у горла. Девушка ежилась и мелко дрожала.

Водитель без слов указал ей на переднее сиденье и забрал саквояж, чтобы положить его в багажник; а девушка, глядя на Гарри из-под полей шляпки, сказала мелодичным, но явно мальчишеским голосом:

– Добрый вечер, мсье Поттер, – она протянула руку в перчатке. – Я – чемпион Бобатона, Оливье Леруа. Весьма рад встрече.

Гарри рассеянно пожал руку и уже хотел было ответить, что он тоже очень рад, когда Робби, снова высунувшись из машины, заявила во всеуслышание:

– Черт, ты что, парень?! Вот если не везет, так уж во всем, – снова чертыхнувшись, она вернулась на свое место, скрестила руки на груди и принялась сверлить бобатонца неодобрительным взглядом.

Тем временем Оливье забрался на переднее сиденье, снял шляпку, привычным движением пригладил волосы и обернулся к Гарри. Теперь, в свете ламп, бобатонца уже нельзя было принять за девушку: он оказался красивым тонким юношей с правильными, но слишком мягкими и невыразительными чертами лица, со светло-русыми волосами и неопределенного цвета глазами, чуть близорукими и ласковыми. Оливье улыбнулся немного виноватой улыбкой и сказал:

– Мне очень жаль, что я разочаровал мадемуазель… мадемуазель Сандерс, если не ошибаюсь, – он протянул Робби руку, и та неохотно ее пожала, буркнув:

– Разочаровал – не то слово. Я-то думала, что из Бобатона пришлют гламурную красоточку с розовыми губками и попкой-ягодкой, а тут я получаю всё то же самое, но только, блин, на чертовом мать его парне!

– Робби! – прикрикнул Гарри, понадеявшись, что бобатонец не расслышал, что там Робби пробубнила себе под нос.

– Мы были вынуждены спуститься, – объяснил Оливье так, словно извинялся за беспокойство, – и у нашей кареты полетела ось. Дороги здесь… как это сказать… кошмарные, просто кошмарные. Ваш водитель любезно предложил мне поехать с вами, но мадам Максим, бедная мадам Максим, осталась там, с каретой, пока механики не устранят поломку. Вы сами понимаете, мсье: в силу известных обстоятельств мадам Максим не смогла бы присоединиться к нам в этом крошечном автомобиле.

Гарри насторожился.

– А почему вы спустились? – спросил он.

Оливье пожал плечами.

– Ах, я бы и сам хотел это знать, – ответил он. – Карета натолкнулась на магический барьер – очень, очень крепкий. Должно быть, это какая-то… ошибка, – слово «ошибка» юноша произнес как «ощипка», отчего Робби хихикнула самым невежливым образом. – Мсье Снейп обещал нам снять все барьеры для комфортного перемещения по воздуху. Не понимаю, как такое могло произойти…

– Еще одна странность, – буркнула Робби, натягивая наушники обратно на голову.

Надолго воцарилось молчание. Робби, судя по отсутствующему выражению лица, полностью погрузилась в свой трэш-металл; Оливье достал из складок пелерины маленький изящный томик и пытался читать, держа книгу близко к глазам. В тишине раздавался только шум мотора, шелест страниц да бешеный бой басов в наушниках Робби. Гарри подумал, что неплохо было бы поспать.

Он уже начал задремывать, укачанный поездкой и однообразным пейзажем за окном, когда чувство тревоги, так до конца и не покинувшее его, вдруг усилилось настолько, что заставило вздрогнуть и резко проснуться. Рука Гарри мгновенно оказалась на палочке; он огляделся, отыскивая причину своей тревоги, но вокруг ничего не изменилось: водитель, который, казалось, не испытывал ни малейшей усталости, по-прежнему вел машину по пустынному шоссе, за окном все так же проносились могучие деревья, все так же раскачивался освежитель воздуха в виде елочки, только разве что Робби перестала мотать головой под музыку и наконец уснула. Гарри осторожно приподнял ее голову, снял с нее наушники и выключил плеер.

– Как трогательно, – прошептал Оливье, который, оказывается, все это время наблюдал за Гарри. Гарри посмотрел на него.

– Что?

– Ваша забота, – Оливье кивнул на Робби. – Вы любите эту девочку, верно?

Гарри, поколебавшись, наконец кивнул.

– Люблю… Но не так, как ты мог подумать. Я нашел Робби на улице, в страшной нищете… Она украла у меня бумажник – да не просто так, а с помощью невербальной магии. Без палочки, без знаний, вообще без ничего… Робби понятия не имела, как это у нее получается. Я привел ее в Хогвартс. Вначале… она была дикая, как волчонок. Да и сейчас… как видишь, но у нее добрая душа, я знаю. И необыкновенный магический талант, пусть даже она и пытается это отрицать, – Гарри посмотрел на Робби, которая спала в обнимку с плеером. – Это я уговорил ее подать заявку на участие в Турнире. Я верю, что это ее шанс… заявить о себе в магическом мире. У нее ведь никого нет, кроме меня. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы после окончания Хогвартса Робби снова оказалась на улице.

– А теперь вы сомневаетесь, так ли это было необходимо – подвергать мадемуазель Сандерс опасности? – спросил Оливье все так же шепотом. Гарри помолчал, не зная, что ответить, и Оливье продолжил, покосившись на водителя: – Я тоже не хотел участвовать в Турнире. И до сих пор не хочу. Я лучший ученик Бобатона, и все ждали от меня этого шага – так же, как и от вас ждали, что вы повезете чемпиона Хогвартса в Дурмштранг. Но я должен признаться вам, мсье Поттер, – я боюсь. Боюсь так, что не могу думать ни о чем другом.

Гарри ощутил, как ледяные пальцы страха неотвратимо обхватывают его горло, и от того, что страх этот был совершенно необъяснимым, беспочвенным и иррациональным, предчувствие чего-то ужасного не ослабевало, а, напротив, набирало силу с каждым ударом сердца.

– Боишься? Чего, Дурмштранга? – спросил Гарри, невольно перейдя на шепот.

Оливье снова бросил взгляд на водителя.

– Да, – прошептал он еще тише. – Это место пользуется дурной славой, мсье Поттер. Не мне вам рассказывать, какие именно материи веками изучались в его стенах, и какого рода изыскания предпринимали профессора Дурмштранга. В своем тщеславии и самонадеянности они приоткрыли ту завесу, за которой человека не ждет ничего, кроме безумия и ужаса, какого не должен изведать ни один смертный, и за которой таятся вещи куда более чудовищные и могущественные, чем те, что может охватить человеческий разум. Когда-то давно я читал один рассказ, мсье Поттер; он назывался «Из мест, покрытых тьмой». Так вот, Дурмштранг – именно такое место, и человеку, дорожащему своей душой и рассудком, нечего искать в его стенах.

Гарри неосознанно посмотрел в окно, на лес, наполненный непроглядным мраком, и на тени, что разбегались в разные стороны от лучей фар.

– Так было при прошлых директорах Дурмштранга, – сказал он, стараясь скрыть нервную дрожь, которая вдруг его охватила. – Но сейчас школой управляет профессор Снейп, и теперь, я уверен, там всё по-другому.

Оливье опустил глаза. Его явно не убедило то, что сказал Гарри; он замялся, подбирая слова, и сказал с робкой улыбкой:

– Я не знаю мсье Снейпа так хорошо, как вы, но у нас о нем ходят разные… слухи, многие из которых весьма мрачны и пугающи.

Гарри подался вперед.

– И что же у вас говорят о профессоре Снейпе? – спросил он, ощущая необъяснимую тревогу.

От этого вопроса Оливье, казалось, оробел еще сильнее.

– Возможно, это всего лишь слухи, мсье Поттер, – начал он осторожно. – Но, как известно, ни один слух не появляется ниоткуда. Я слышал, как говорили… что мсье Снейп сильно изменился с тех пор, как поселился в Дурмштранге. Что он уже не тот, что прежде. И что он занят весьма… специфическими изысканиями.

Гарри нахмурился, не понимая, куда клонит бобатонец.

– Профессор Снейп – выдающийся ученый. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что он занимается научными исследованиями: он специализируется на Темных Искусствах, а где еще можно найти благодатную почву для подобного рода исследований, как не в Дурмштранге?

– Разумеется, разумеется, мсье Поттер, – согласился Оливье с некоторой поспешностью, в которой сквозил испуг. – Быть может, то, что я слышал – всего лишь пересуды завистников. Но около полугода назад Дурмштранг запросил из библиотеки Бобатона копию некоего древнеарабского трактата, пользующегося дурной славой не только у магической общественности, но даже и у многих сведущих магглов… И Бобатон его предоставил.

Умом Гарри понимал, что во всем этом нет ничего необычного или пугающего, но тянущее чувство беспокойства, поселившееся в нем с того самого момента, как он ступил на землю Дурмштранга, заставило Гарри прислушаться к словам Оливье.

– Какого именно трактата? – спросил он с необъяснимой тревогой.

Оливье оглянулся на водителя, заметно колеблясь; наконец он, по-видимому, решился и прошептал, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Гарри:

– Наверняка вы слышали о труде безумного араба Абдула Аль-Хазреда, который называют… – в этот момент раздался визг шин, автомобиль резко затормозил, отчего Гарри ударило грудью о спинку переднего сиденья, а Оливье едва не вылетел в лобовое стекло, треснувшее от столкновения с чем-то, что Гарри не успел разглядеть. Снаружи раздался страшный крик.

Выхватив палочку, Гарри выбежал из машины. Из леса появилось с полдюжины людей в серой форме; они возбужденно выкрикивали слова на незнакомом Гарри языке и бежали по направлению к автомобилю, показывая на что-то пальцами. Обогнув машину, Гарри наконец увидел, на что указывали люди в серой форме: на дороге, разметавшись в неестественной позе, лежал старик в замызганной форменной одежде, похожей на ту, что была на незнакомцах; вокруг него растекалась лужа крови, но, судя по беззвучному шевелению губ, старик был еще жив. Оглянувшись на машину, Гарри заметил, что на треснувшем лобовом стекле темнеют следы крови.

Показался водитель; он пошел по направлению к людям в серой форме, размахивая руками и говоря что-то возмущенно и в то же время испуганно. Ни он, ни люди в сером, по-видимому, даже и не думали оказывать помощь умирающему. Опустившись перед ним на колени, Гарри быстро осмотрел пострадавшего, прикидывая, какое заклинание нужно применить, но старик вдруг крепко схватил Гарри за запястье своей костлявой узловатой рукой и с неожиданной силой потянул его на себя, заставляя склониться к губам.

– Бе… бе-жать, – прохрипел он, теряя силы. – Бежать!.. – старик закашлялся кровью, крепче сжал запястье Гарри, весь напрягся, глядя в светлое ночное небо с такой ненавистью во взгляде, что Гарри невольно отпрянул, – и вдруг обмяк, высвободился, уронил голову на асфальт.

К Гарри подбежал один из людей в сером.

– Сэр, вы в порядке? – спросил он на ломаном английском. – Не ранены?

Гарри растерянно взглянул на него.

– Нет… Я… Всё в порядке, – он перевел взгляд на странного старика. – Кто… это был?

– А, это… – ответил незнакомец с непонятным пренебрежением, – это наш… – он задумался, подбирая слово, – наш пациент. Понимаете? Совсем… голова нехорошо. Убил двух санитаров, сбежал… Совсем, совсем нехорошо. Идите в машину, сэр. Мы здесь всё уберем, – незнакомец все подталкивал и подталкивал Гарри к машине. Наконец, еще раз оглянувшись на странного старика, Гарри подчинился и сел обратно на заднее сиденье.

– Что там? – спросила Робби тревожно. – Кого-то сбили, да?

Гарри захлопнул дверь, зачем-то еще и заперев ее.

– Да. Какого-то… сумасшедшего. Говорят, сбежал из лечебницы.

– Жуть, – отозвалась Робби и добавила философски: – Весь мир сошел с ума.

И Гарри подумал, что не может с ней не согласиться.


	2. Паук ©

Гарри проснулся от тычка в бок. Весь остаток ночи, проведенной в дороге, ему снились кошмары. Несмотря на то, что после пробуждения Гарри уже не мог вспомнить, в чем именно они заключались, эти кошмары наложили отпечаток усталости на его тело и душу. Неудивительно, что наступившее утро Гарри встретил с жуткой головной болью. Сонно заморгав, он посмотрел в окно машины: лес редел, становясь прозрачным, пронизанным тусклым светом холодного утра, солнце светило сквозь сплошной поток облаков, а в небе с тревожными криками метались стаи птиц. Утренний свет с непривычки ранил глаза; Гарри заслонился рукой – и тут же получил еще один тычок.

– Хватит уже дрыхнуть, профессор! – приказала ему Робби. – Смотрите – мы приехали!

– Как приехали? – Гарри выпрямился, с наслаждением распрямляя спину, затекшую от долгого сидения в машине, и посмотрел вперед – туда, где окутанный облаками, грозный и мрачный, как старинная крепость, прямо из скалы вырастал серый замок, недобро глядящий на дорогу своими глазами-бойницами.

– Дурмштранг, – прошептал Оливье.

Машина остановилась, не доехав нескольких метров до распахнутых ворот: шоссе сузилось, став узкой каменистой дорогой, которая вела через обитые железом ворота к широким каменным ступеням, поднимающимся ко входу в донжон. Там, на ступенях, темнели силуэты тех, кто встречал гостей.

Гарри вышел из машины, поспешно оправляя одежду; он был уверен, что после такой долгой поездки выглядит хуже некуда, но все равно продолжал старательно приглаживать волосы и расправлять мантию, будто это имело для него первостепенное значение.

– Не парьтесь, профессор, – сказала ему Робби, ободряюще хлопнув Гарри по плечу. – Вы классно выглядите. Будь я на месте профессора Снейпа, я бы не устояла.

От этого неуклюжего утешения Гарри почувствовал себя еще гаже. Он бросил поправлять одежду, взял с заднего сидения свой ящик и медленно двинулся вперед, к плотоядно распахнутому зеву ворот. Каждый шаг давался Гарри все труднее; вчерашнее происшествие на шоссе, странные слухи, которыми поделился с ним бобатонец, и подозрения Робби смешались в нем в одно чувство необъяснимой тревоги, отчего Гарри казалось, что чем ближе он подходит к замку, тем сильнее запутывается в паутине чьей-то коварной злой воли. Тишина, стоящая во внутреннем дворе, напоминала тишину запустения; на какой-то миг Гарри даже почудилось, что они одни в мертвом замке. Вокруг не было никого – ни учеников, ни профессоров, – только впереди, на ступенях, темнела группка встречающих, неподвижная, словно то были не живые люди, а духи, поставленные охранять замок. Двор, просторный, вымощенный большими серыми плитами, выглядел совершенно заброшенным; в щелях между плитами росла сорная трава, неподалеку, вспучив треснувшие камни ограды, поднимались буйные заросли чертополоха, а из выбоин в стенах блестели глазки крыс. Все, что видел Гарри, дышало запустением, странным для школы; замок стоял мрачный и молчаливый, будто вот уже много веков здесь не ступала нога человека, и на мгновение у Гарри возникло ощущение, что если бы не чары, скрепляющие эти старые серые камни, замок давно уже лежал бы в руинах.

– Н-да, веселенькое местечко, – хмыкнула Робби, оглядывая замок.

Когда они приблизились к донжону настолько, что Гарри смог разглядеть окна, он заметил, что все окна забраны чугунными решетками с частым плетением, а окна первого этажа – еще и закрыты крепкими ставнями. Неподалеку от стен чернели груды обугленных поленьев – по-видимому, ночью здесь жгли костры; взглянув на золу вокруг дров, Гарри мельком увидел следы, но не успел определить, чьи они, потому что его внимание привлекли встречающие, стоящие у дверей донжона.

Почти с облегчением Гарри обнаружил, что Снейпа среди них нет; группу из нескольких угрюмых людей – должно быть, профессоров Дурмштранга – возглавлял мужчина средних лет, не похожий на остальных дурмштранговцев: слишком уж доброжелательно он улыбался гостям и слишком сердечно их приветствовал.

– А мы уже заждались, – сказал он Гарри так, словно тот был его близким родственником, которого он позвал в гости на Рождество. – Нам сообщили, что вы попали в аварию на шоссе, и мы уж не знали, что и подумать. Хорошо, что вы все-таки добрались до нашего Богом забытого заведения, – в речи незнакомца слышался легкий акцент – скорее в интонации, чем в произношении слов, но даже этот небольшой недостаток казался в нем необычайно милым. – Феликс Векслер, – представился он, пожимая руку Гарри обеими руками, мягкими и теплыми. – Мы с вами коллеги: я тоже заместитель директора. Мы еще успеем как следует познакомиться: я буду вашим проводником в Дурмштранге.

– Проводником? – растерянно переспросил Гарри, немного ошарашенный прямо-таки бьющим через край радушием встречающего. Векслер ослепительно улыбнулся.

– Вас это удивляет? – он все еще не отпускал руку Гарри, и, притянув его к себе, прошептал ему чуть ли не в губы каким-то заговорщицким тоном: – Дурмштранг – не самое приятное место, знаете ли. Человеку, не знающему замка, опасно ходить по нему в одиночку. Но не стану пугать вас раньше времени, – заявил Феликс громко – даже чересчур громко – отпуская руку Гарри. – Страшные истории лучше слушать на сытый желудок. Вы еще не завтракали? Вот и славно. Прежде, чем отправить вас на растерзание к директору Снейпу, мы должны вас хорошенько накормить. Как говорится, сытому и смерть не смерть, а голодному – и жизнь не жизнь… – Гарри был уверен, что Векслер выдумал эту пословицу только что, но нашел в себе силы изобразить учтивую улыбку и последовал за своим «проводником», прямо-таки светящимся от счастья.

Они оказались в просторной, плохо освещенной и закопченной зале, больше напоминающей какой-то гигантский охотничий домик, чем «трапезную», как назвал ее Векслер. По стенам были развешаны оленьи, кабаньи и волчьи головы вперемежку с гербами Дурмштранга и старинными гобеленами, на которых вышитые золотом изречения на латыни тускло поблескивали в полумраке. Гарри пригляделся к одному из гобеленов и увидел грандиозную батальную сцену, изображенную со всеми отталкивающими подробностями вроде отрубленных конечностей, лиц, искаженных яростью или болью, и разверстых в крике ртов. Стол, застеленный простой белой скатертью, ломился от яств, и Гарри озадаченно подумал: неужели у дурмштранговцев не пропадает аппетит от всех этих ужасов, изображенных на гобеленах? Профессора, мрачные под стать этому месту, принялись рассаживаться за столом, а когда Гарри спросил, где же ученики, Векслер ответил, лучась широкой улыбкой, которая, казалось, никогда не сходила с его лица:

– Ученики трапезничают отдельно от преподавателей. Такова традиция.

Только сейчас Гарри заметил, что Робби и Оливье больше не идут позади него. Векслер, вмиг почувствовав беспокойство гостя, фамильярно взял его под локоть, усадил за стол и сообщил доверительно:

– Не тревожьтесь о своей подопечной, дорогой профессор. О мисс Сандерс хорошо позаботятся, – Векслер улыбнулся еще шире. Гарри эта улыбка показалась недоброй.

– Когда я смогу ее увидеть? – спросил он напряженно, но Векслер отвлекся от него, повернувшись к двустворчатым дверям, которые распахнулись с тяжким скрипом.

– А вот и главное блюдо, – объявил он с такой радостью, словно перед ним на столе появилась мечта всей его жизни, а не громадная жареная туша, которая выглядела довольно-таки устрашающе и совсем не аппетитно. – Позвольте вам помочь, Гарри, – сказал он, принявшись с энтузиазмом разделывать мясо. – Я ведь могу называть вас Гарри? Уверен, в вашем Хогварце, – Векслер так и произнес – «Хогварце», и это почему-то сильно покоробило Гарри, – вы не привыкли к таким блюдам.

Гарри смотрел, как Векслер ловко отрывает от туши большие куски мяса, и чувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, а тот продолжал нести какую-то несусветную чушь о пользе мяса с кровью и о том, что Гарри наверняка не пробовал ничего подобного «в своем Хогварце», не обращая никакого внимания на то, что гость ему не отвечает.

– Вот, попробуйте-ка это, – сказал он, сунув Гарри под нос кусок мяса, испещренный мерзковатыми белыми прожилками. – Видите прослойку жира? В ней весь вкус, – Гарри наконец взял мясо – исключительно из вежливости – и Векслер с наслаждением облизал свои пальцы, вымазанные в жире. – Само мясо должно быть очень сочным – чтобы ощущался тончайший привкус крови… Приготовление этого блюда требует от повара высочайшего мастерства.

Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на кусок в своей руке. Мясо было странно пружинящим, пористым и склизким наощупь, а кроме того, пахло странным сладковатым запахом, смешанным с запахом гари.

– А что это за мясо? – Гарри попытался положить кусок на край блюда, но тот никак не отлипал от пальцев. – Я имею в виду, мясо какого животного?

– О, у вас в Англии такие не водятся, – ответил Векслер, растянув в улыбке блестящие от жира губы. Гарри передернуло.

– Пожалуй, я не голоден, – соврал он, в конце концов избавившись от липкого куска мяса. – Мне бы хотелось увидеться с профессором Снейпом.

Векслер помедлил всего секунду, но Гарри успел заметить, как он быстро переглянулся с одним из профессоров, и тот, отодвинув стул, молча поднялся и вышел из трапезной.

– Вы увидитесь с директором вечером, – ласково сказал Векслер.

Гарри нахмурился.

– Почему не сейчас?

– Приказ директора, – ответил Векслер, не переставая улыбаться. – Вы устали с дороги. Вам нужно отдохнуть. Я провожу вас в вашу комнату.

Гарри, которому все, что происходило в Дурмштранге, с каждой минутой нравилось все меньше и меньше, поднялся с кресла и нехотя позволил Векслеру снова взять себя под локоть. Они вышли из трапезной через одну из узких дверей (Гарри успел насчитать в зале с дюжину таких же) и двинулись через бесконечную череду коридоров, которые, казалось, сплетались в клубок. Вначале Гарри еще пытался запомнить дорогу, но вскоре понял, что окончательно заблудился. Векслер вел его через коридоры, полуразрушенные лестницы и анфилады комнат, выглядевших совершенно заброшенными; Гарри чувствовал, что они поднимаются все выше и выше, но не смог бы определить, в какой именно части замка они находятся. Нередко ему казалось, что он уже видел какой-нибудь проход или лестницу, но Векслер продолжал идти как ни в чем не бывало, словно намеренно желал запутать Гарри. Он по-прежнему держал гостя под локоть и зачем-то прижимался к нему так тесно, что Гарри становилось неловко, но когда он пытался хоть немного отодвинуться от своего странного провожатого, тот еще крепче притискивал Гарри к себе.

– Вот мы и пришли, – возвестил Векслер как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы спросить-таки своего проводника, куда тот его ведет. Они остановились в длинном широком коридоре. По обе стороны шли одинаковые двери, запертые снаружи на массивные замки; завершался коридор тоже дверью, на которую Векслер и указал Гарри.

– Ваши апартаменты, – объявил он с пафосом, показавшимся Гарри саркастическим.

Векслер отпер дверь своим ключом, отворил ее, пропуская Гарри вперед, но едва тот шагнул к порогу, Векслер неожиданно заступил ему путь.

– Прежде, чем вы войдете в покои, я попрошу вас отдать мне вашу палочку, – сказал он.

Гарри отступил на шаг.

– Я не стану этого делать, – произнес он твердо.

– О, позвольте вас заверить, Гарри, она не понадобится вам в Дурмштранге, – сказал Векслер, подступая к нему с ослепительной улыбкой, в которой Гарри увиделось нечто зловещее. – Это просто еще одна традиция нашего заведения – гость должен отдать палочку в знак своих мирных намерений. У нас говорят: «Палочка в руке гостя оскорбляет хозяина», – Векслер подходил все ближе, и Гарри, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета, начал отступать. Глаза Векслера вспыхнули какой-то нездоровой веселостью. – Да бросьте вы это, Гарри, – протянул он с добродушием, которое на этот раз прозвучало совсем фальшиво. – Неужели даже после гибели Темного Лорда вам повсюду мерещатся враги? Клянусь сердцем моей бедной матушки, я ваш друг. Просто отдайте мне палочку – и вы получите ее сразу же после завершения Турнира. Упрямство не приведет ни к чему, кроме ссоры, а мы ведь не хотим ссориться, верно?

Гарри сделал еще один шаг назад и уперся спиной в стену, хотя был уверен, что там должна быть лестница, по которой они и попали в этот коридор.

– Я хочу поговорить с профессором Снейпом, – решительно произнес он, доставая палочку и направляя ее на Векслера. – Я хочу обсудить эту вашу «традицию» с ним. Если он объяснит мне, для чего необходимо сдавать палочку, я непременно сдам ее.

Векслер подошел к Гарри настолько близко, что кончик палочки уперся ему в грудь.

– Зачем же так, Гарри? – прошептал он, даже не взглянув на палочку и глядя Гарри прямо в глаза. – Я надеялся, что мы с вами сможем найти общий язык. Разве Турнир не создан для того, чтобы находить новых друзей? – очередная ослепительная улыбка, и Векслер, положив руки на палочку, начал медленно водить по ней кончиками пальцев. – Это так глупо, согласитесь, – то, что вы делаете. Неужели вы действительно сможете причинить мне вред?

Промозглый ветер, гулявший по коридору, подул в другую сторону, и пламя факела вдруг залило лицо Векслера своим кровавым светом, в котором Гарри на краткий миг увидел нечто необъяснимо отталкивающее – нечто, чего не должно быть в лице человека. Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы произнести заклинание, когда одна из дверей, которые прежде казались ему запертыми – Гарри мог поклясться, что видел на ней висячий замок – отворилась, и знакомый голос произнес:

– Профессор Векслер. Что здесь происходит?

Гарри почувствовал, как Векслер вздрогнул от звука этого голоса; в мгновение ока он отпрянул от гостя и, низко поклонившись, сказал елейным голосом:

– Господин директор, мы с профессором Поттером просто… немного поспорили о традициях.

– О традициях, – повторил Снейп – Гарри с замиранием сердца узнал эту до боли знакомую язвительную интонацию. – Если профессор Поттер не желает отдавать палочку, это его право. Ступайте, Векслер, и не докучайте больше нашему гостю, – с этими словами Снейп – а вернее, его силуэт, потому что в сумраке коридора Гарри не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме знакомых темных очертаний – скрылся за дверью.

– Слушаюсь, господин директор, – сказал Векслер в закрытую дверь. Даже не взглянув на Гарри, он резко развернулся, отпер другую дверь и тихо закрыл ее за собой. Гарри оказался один в темном коридоре.

Какое-то время он стоял у двери, за которой скрылся Снейп, не решаясь постучать. С него будто разом схлынули все силы; Гарри даже почувствовал, как на лбу выступила испарина, и рубашка прилипла к спине. Если профессор не позвал его за собой, значит – он не хочет его видеть; но, с другой стороны, быть может, Снейп просто не хотел заговаривать с Гарри при Векслере… Наконец Гарри собрался с духом, толкнул дверь и осторожно заглянул внутрь.

Его глазам открылся полутемный кабинет странной формы – очень узкий и несоразмерно высокий, от пола до потолка заставленный стеллажами с книгами; в отличие от всего, что Гарри видел в этом замке, кабинет не только не производил впечатление заброшенного, а, напротив, был неимоверно захламлен всевозможными вещами, назначение которых Гарри часто не мог определить. Здесь пахло старыми книгами, пылью и почему-то бодроперцовым зельем; повсюду стояли светильники, но их тусклый свет не разгонял тени, которые забивались в углы, как притаившиеся демоны. У одной из стен, задумчиво водя кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг, спиной к Гарри стоял Снейп; он, казалось, не замечал или не хотел замечать того, что дверь в его кабинет отворилась.

Гарри почувствовал, что у него взмокли ладони – совсем как раньше, на уроках зельеварения. Он прочистил горло, не зная, с чего начать разговор, и внезапно осознал, что больше всего на свете ему хочется потихоньку выскользнуть из этого кабинета, добежать до своей комнаты и захлопнуть дверь. Устыдившись собственной трусости, тем более нелепой сейчас, когда профессор Снейп уже не его учитель, а он сам, Гарри Поттер, преподает в Хогвартсе, Гарри взял себя в руки и проговорил:

– Доброе утро, профессор Снейп, – всего четыре слова, но после них Гарри почувствовал, что совсем обессилел.

– Смотря для кого, – отозвался Снейп, не оборачиваясь.

Гарри помолчал немного, надеясь, что Снейп скажет еще что-нибудь, но тот по-прежнему рассматривал свои книги, не обращая на Гарри никакого внимания.

– Я… хотел поблагодарить вас, – выдавил из себя Гарри, нерешительно сделав к Снейпу несколько шагов. – За… всё, что вы для меня сделали. У меня так и не выдалось возможности сказать вам это.

Снейп кивнул и продолжил разглядывать корешки книг, изредка прикасаясь к ним каким-то очень бережным, даже ласкающим движением. Гарри вздохнул. Ну почему, почему, почему с ним всегда так сложно?

– Это всё, Поттер? – бросил Снейп со своим обычным раздражением, будто Гарри мешал ему заниматься неким чрезвычайно важным и трудным делом.

– Да… То есть, нет, – Гарри понимал, что ведет себя до ужаса глупо, но он просто не мог не ухватиться за последний шанс. – Я… привез вам подарок. В знак моей… моей… благодарности. Вот, – он положил свой ящик на стол, заваленный какими-то бумагами и старинными фолиантами. – Это набор для зельеварения. Все инструменты из чистого серебра. Мне сказали, это – лучшее, что я смогу найти в Англии…

– Какая щедрость, – перебил его Снейп таким тоном, что Гарри на мгновение захотелось схватить ящик и запустить его профессору в голову. – Почему все считают, что если я служу преподавателем зельеварения, то меня могут порадовать исключительно котлы, пробирки, сушеные травы и книги о зельях? Неужели я произвожу впечатление человека, настолько любящего свою работу?

Гарри вспыхнул. Ему стало обидно – обидно до слез; в глубине души он с самого начала знал, что ничего не получится, что Снейп наплюет на все его благие намерения и выставит за дверь, но Гарри так надеялся, что вся эта желчность, все это ехидство и злоба были лишь маской, лишь прикрытием для настоящего Северуса Снейпа – того Северуса Снейпа, что каждый день рисковал жизнью ради спасения Гарри… И теперь он убедился, насколько наивными оказались его глупые детские надежды.

– Зачем вы так, профессор? – выдохнул Гарри, срываясь на крик. – Для чего вам обязательно надо унизить меня? Почему бы просто не принять мой подарок и не попрощаться? Я не понимаю… Я ничего не понимаю! Если вы настолько меня ненавидите, то для чего вы спасали меня столько лет? Не проще ли было бы позволить Волдеморту меня убить? – Гарри медленно выдохнул. Едва он закончил свою тираду, к нему пришло осознание того, как глупо он себя повел; стыд сжал ему горло, и Гарри уже набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы извиниться и выйти из кабинета, когда Снейп вдруг повернулся к нему.

– Гарри, – сказал он тихо. – Гарри, не уходи… Пожалуйста.

Гарри застыл у двери. То, что сейчас сказал Снейп – вернее, то, _как_ он это сказал – было настолько невероятным, что какое-то время, пока Снейп, не двигаясь, стоял за столом, Гарри не мог осознать произошедшее. Казалось бы, его должно охватить ликование, но вместо него Гарри чувствовал лишь отчаянный стыд и какую-то странную неловкость, словно он услышал то, что не предназначалось для его ушей. Он не привык видеть Снейпа таким. Не привык слышать от него такое. Не привык, что Снейп называет его по имени…

– Я… Я не знаю, что я должен сказать, – прошептал Гарри беспомощно.

Снейп быстро взглянул на него и сразу же отвел глаза.

– Я тоже, – просто ответил он.

А потом что-то произошло – быть может, огоньки свечей опали, или ветер зашуршал страницами книг, или где-то в коридоре хлопнула дверь – Гарри не успел понять, что именно случилось, но это вывело его из оцепенения, и он шагнул к Снейпу.

Он не помнил в точности, как все произошло: в памяти запечатлелся только звон пюпитра, опрокинутого неосторожным движением, ребро стола, упершееся ему в колено, кожистая поверхность ящика под рукой… Еще мгновение назад Гарри стоял у двери – и вот он уже лежит на столе, среди бумаг и книг, и массивные застежки на одном из фолиантов больно вдавливаются в затылок, но Гарри почти не замечает этого, потому что слишком многое нужно заметить: губы Снейпа, сухие, горячие, потрескавшиеся в уголках, их вкус, чуть горьковатый и терпкий – именно такой, каким Гарри и представлял его себе, прерывистый шепот и руки, ладони, тонкие пальцы, касающиеся его сначала робко и бережно, а потом – всё настойчивей… Гарри говорил что-то, захлебываясь словами и поцелуями, и Снейп тоже говорил – именно то, что Гарри хотел услышать, то, о чем он всегда догадывался, но не решался поверить: что он, Северус, всегда любил его, любил так, как никого прежде, что он отталкивал Гарри лишь потому, что боялся подвергнуть его опасности, что и в Дурмштранг он уехал только ради того, чтобы не видеться с Гарри и не терзать себя несбыточными надеждами… И Гарри, опьяненный бесконечным счастьем, мечтами, которые сейчас вот так, вдруг, начали сбываться, повторял Северусу снова и снова, что любит его, всегда любил, всегда будет любить…

В свою комнату Гарри вернулся счастливый – и немного растерянный от всего этого счастья, вдруг на него свалившегося. Он упал на постель, не замечая, что все еще улыбается, и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к приятной ломоте в теле. Все было так, как он себе представлял… даже лучше: Северус был ласковым и страстным, заботливым и жестоким именно тогда, когда Гарри хотел этого; Гарри казалось, что грезы, которыми он занимал себя с тех пор, как осознал природу своих чувств к Снейпу, каким-то чудесным образом воплотились в явь. Мрачная атмосфера этого места, странные и часто зловещие события, происходившие с ним до того, отступили перед счастьем, переполняющим Гарри и заставляющим его снова и снова вспоминать лицо Северуса, его глаза, его поцелуи и прикосновения, его голос, все еще звучащий в ушах Гарри… Гарри казалось, что его кожа еще хранит запах Северуса.

Он сладко потянулся, бросил очки на прикроватную тумбочку и прямо так, не раздеваясь, провалился в сон.


	3. Появляется только ночью ©

Гарри разбудили приглушенные голоса, доносящиеся откуда-то из коридора.

Он поднял голову, огляделся, спросонья не понимая, где он. В комнате было темно; взглянув в окно, Гарри обнаружил, что уже поздний вечер или даже ночь: на холодном розоватом небе мерцали звезды, мимо окна летел снег, оседая на подоконнике колким пушистым покровом, а внизу, под стенами, горели костры – Гарри не мог их увидеть отсюда, но зато видел красноватые отблески, пляшущие на снегу. Застонав, Гарри медленно сел, нащупал очки на тумбочке, надел их. Произошедшее этим утром давало о себе знать: теперь у Гарри болело все тело, и пока он не встал и не попробовал сделать несколько шагов, ему казалось, что он не сможет ходить.

Подойдя к двери, Гарри осторожно приоткрыл ее и прислушался. Голоса были едва различимы – должно быть, говорившие находились даже не в коридоре, а где-то на лестнице, а эхо доносило отзвуки их разговора сюда. Немного послушав, Гарри определил, что собеседников двое: один из них бросал короткие отрывистые фразы, другой же говорил много и, как показалось Гарри, испуганно. Вытащив на всякий случай палочку, Гарри отворил дверь и, стараясь не шуметь, вышел в пустой коридор.

Пройдя несколько шагов, он заметил отблеск свечи на одной из стен там, где начиналась лестница. Должно быть, говорившие стояли ниже на лестнице, потому что Гарри видел лишь их огромные тени в неверном свете свечи. Одна из них была четкой: мужчина или юноша; вторая же постоянно изменялась, будто ее обладатель то и дело двигался, дергался и корчился. Гарри подумалось, что эта тень смутно напоминает ему что-то, но что – он не мог понять.

– Я больше так не могу! – воскликнул один из незнакомцев отчаянно и в то же время плаксиво. – Так нельзя, слышишь? Они ни в чем не виноваты. Они ни о чем не знают!.. Давай отпустим их и оставим все как есть.

Странная тень дернулась так, словно некто метнулся к собеседнику, и Гарри увидел, как тот отшатнулся и вскинул руки, как бы защищаясь.

– Нельзя, – прокаркал хриплый голос. Гарри почти физически ощутил, насколько этот голос неприятен ему: в самом звучании, в том, как незнакомец произносил слова, было что-то недоброе, неправильное… нечеловеческое.

– Хорошо, – поспешно согласился первый голос. – Хорошо, я сделаю то, что вы мне велите… Но что, если он не станет ее убивать? Ведь вы не сможете его заставить. Что тогда?

– Он ста-а-анет, – ответил второй голос, странно растягивая «а» – так, словно ему было трудно выговаривать слова и хотелось перейти на рычание. – Не бо-о-ойся, – сгорбленная тень протянула руку и погладила собеседника по щеке – тот напрягся, застыл, по-видимому, не смея отодвинуться. – Делай свое дело, мальчик, – прохрипел страшный голос. – А я буду делать свое.

Тень выпрямилась, высоко поднявшись над тенью юноши, а потом вдруг резко опала (точно обладатель странного силуэта встал на четвереньки) и двинулась прочь, передвигаясь неуклюжими, хромающими скачками. Гарри содрогнулся: в самом этом движении было нечто отталкивающее и омерзительное – нечто, что Гарри не смог бы описать словами, но что он чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Вторая тень по-прежнему оставалась у лестницы; она всколыхнулась – Гарри догадался, что обладатель тени опустился на ступеньки – и до Гарри донеслись тихие рыдания. Поколебавшись, он двинулся вперед, и вскоре увидел на лестнице парня лет семнадцати в форме Дурмштранга, который сидел, обхватив колени руками, и горько плакал. Рядом с ним, сверкая в свете свечи желтоватым металлом, непохожим на золото, лежал изогнутый нож.

– Эй, – шепнул Гарри. – Что с тобой?

Парень вздрогнул, точно его ударило током, вскочил на ноги и, оступившись, упал бы с лестницы, если бы Гарри не успел его поддержать.

– Уйдите! – вскрикнул парень и тут же притих, испугавшись собственного голоса. – Что вы здесь делаете? – прошептал он, глядя на Гарри совершенно безумными глазами. – Вам нельзя здесь находиться! Если Он увидит меня с вами, Он накажет меня…

– Кто – он? – юноша попытался вырваться, но Гарри схватил его еще крепче. – Что здесь происходит?

– Он… Он приходит за всеми, – ответил парень, начав заикаться. – Рано или поздно… Он всех забирает, чтобы отдать им… Господи, если бы вы видели, что они сделали с Томашем… и с Яном… Если однажды увидеть такое, то не забудешь до самой своей смерти… Я хотел похоронить их и просто не смог собрать… Они раскидали их по всему двору… Он и меня отдаст им, если я ослушаюсь. Он держит всех остальных там, внизу, внизу, – парень начал заговариваться и повторил это «внизу» раз десять, а потом вдруг резко замолчал, взглянул на Гарри удивительно осмысленным взглядом, будто очнулся, и сказал твердо: – Отпустите меня, сэр. Мне нужно идти.

Озадаченный, Гарри отступил, и парень, развернувшись, быстро сбежал по ступеням и исчез в полумраке переходов, напоследок взглянув на Гарри через плечо тревожным и неприязненным взглядом.

Гарри постоял еще немного, прислушиваясь, не возвращается ли его странный собеседник, но в замке было тихо, как в склепе: слышалось только гудение факелов да тоскливое завывание ветра в коридорах. Гарри почувствовал, что начинает мерзнуть. Он уже повернулся, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату, когда его внимание привлек странный звук, донесшийся откуда-то снаружи. Гарри насторожился, определяя, откуда идет этот звук, и спустился на несколько ступеней – туда, где темнело единственное маленькое окно. Звук повторился, на этот раз дольше и громче, и за ним последовало еще несколько других, напомнивших Гарри нечто среднее между тявканьем и хихиканьем. Ощущая, как его снова охватывает необъяснимая дрожь, Гарри встал на цыпочки и посмотрел в окно.

Вначале он не видел ничего, кроме пустоты снежной ночи и отблесков костра, очевидно, горящего неподалеку, но вскоре заметил темную фигуру, показавшуюся из леса и застывшую за гранью света костра: она то ли принюхивалась, то ли осматривала двор. Гарри затаил дыхание. Медленно, словно не решаясь выйти на свет, фигура двинулась вдоль стены замка неуклюжей, какой-то прихрамывающей походкой. Вот она подняла голову и снова издала тот звук, который Гарри услышал вначале: его нельзя было назвать воем, он был слишком тихим и каким-то скрипучим, но даже от отголосков этого звука, донесшихся до Гарри, все в нем похолодело. Он снова взглянул на таинственное существо, тщетно пытаясь понять, отчего фигура странного зверя, его походка и звуки, что тот издавал, производят на Гарри такое неприятное впечатление – словно в его памяти поднялось нечто, что он давно уже забыл и не хотел вспоминать, – как вдруг за спиной Гарри появился не кто иной, как Векслер: Гарри увидел в оконном стекле отражение его лица, как всегда сияющего неестественной радостью.

– Гарри, – протянул он своим обычным приторным тоном, зачем-то погладив Гарри по спине. – Решили совершить ночную прогулку? В Дурмштранге это небезопасная забава. Разве я не предупреждал вас, что гостю не стоит бродить по замку в одиночестве? Какая удача, что вас нашел именно я, а не кто-то другой, – Векслер мягко развернул Гарри и, взяв его под руку, повел прочь от окна. – Вы ведь слышали печальную историю нашего прошлого директора, Юзефа Закржевского? Он прожил в этих стенах больше пятидесяти лет, но однажды, отправившись в ту часть замка, в которую никто не заходил много лет, он увидел нечто такое, отчего рассудок несчастного Юзефа Геймановича безнадежно помутился. В Дурмштранге много разрушающихся башен, пришедших в негодность залов и ненадежных лестниц, дорогой Гарри, и еще больше старинных тайн, спящих в этой тьме с давних времен, – не стоит их будить.

В этот момент снаружи вновь раздался вой – громче и раскатистее предыдущих; теперь, казалось, выл не один, а несколько зверей, и находились они ближе к замку, чем раньше. Векслер замер на мгновение – Гарри почувствовал, как его провожатый сильнее сжал руку на его локте – и страшно побледнел, бросив взгляд на окно, мимо которого они проходили.

– Кто они такие? – спросил Гарри, прислушиваясь к гнусному хихикающему тявканью, последовавшему за воем. – Что за существо я видел только что у стены замка?

Векслер улыбнулся, но на этот раз Гарри почувствовал, какого усилия стоила ему эта улыбка.

– Это просто звери, Гарри, – сказал Векслер мягко. – Просто дикие звери из леса. Они выходят по ночам в поисках пищи и иногда подходят к замку слишком близко. Вот почему мы всю ночь жжем костры и запираем ставни.

– Вот как? – не поверил Гарри. Векслер хотел было двинуться дальше, но Гарри его удержал. – Тогда зачем вы их прикармливаете? Этим утром я видел большие лохани с костями у ворот. Остатки ночной трапезы, я прав?

Векслер снова заулыбался – еще более натянуто, чем прежде.

– В Дурмштранге любят зверей, – ответил он так, словно объяснял ребенку что-то абсолютно очевидное. – Мы даем им пищу, охраняем от браконьеров и лечим тех, кто заболел или ранен. Я преподаю твареведение вот уже пятнадцать лет, дорогой Гарри, и уверяю вас, в прикармливании лесных животных нет ничего дурного или опасного, – он снова погладил Гарри по спине, блеснул ему ласковыми глазами и вдруг, по своему обыкновению неожиданно придя в восторг, воскликнул: – Вот мы и пришли!

Гарри посмотрел на дверь, обитую железом и украшенную легкомысленными медными завитушками.

– Пришли? Векслер, но это не моя комната.

Тот грациозно обогнул Гарри, приотворил дверь и легонько потянул Гарри за собой.

– Это _моя_ комната, – сказал он с придыханием. – Хотите зайти?

Векслер коснулся щеки Гарри, нежно провел ладонью от скулы до шеи, попытался проникнуть пальцами за ворот рубашки… Гарри перехватил его руку.

– Зачем вы это делаете?

Векслер опустил глаза с наигранной стыдливостью.

– Я вел себя неучтиво этим утром, – сказал он, всё пытаясь притянуть Гарри к себе. – Хочу загладить свою вину, – теплая рука Векслера скользнула к паху Гарри и принялась поглаживать – медленно, ненастойчиво и даже с какой-то деликатностью – а тот к ужасу своему понял, что начинает возбуждаться.

Содрогнувшись от отвращения – к Векслеру и к самому себе – Гарри отбросил его руку, отступил к противоположной стене коридора и произнес, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе:

– Доброй ночи, Векслер.

– Доброй, – отозвался тот – в его голосе Гарри послышался едва уловимый оттенок презрения. – Заприте дверь своей спальни, дорогой Гарри. Бывает, лесные звери пробираются в замок.

Гарри отвернулся и поспешил прочь, провожаемый странным взглядом Векслера – раздраженным и в то же время торжествующим.

Спать совершенно не хотелось – как-никак, Гарри проспал целый день. Кроме того, после всего, что он увидел и услышал, у него возникло неприятное ощущение, что Дурмштранг готовится к чему-то куда более опасному и таинственному, чем Турнир Трех Волшебников, и Гарри хотел выяснить, к чему именно. Он быстро шел по коридору, посматривая по сторонам и прислушиваясь к вою – тот все усиливался, уже начиная раскладываться на разные голоса, словно там, за стенами донжона, собралась целая стая. Достигнув окна, которое находилось прямо над входом в донжон, Гарри остановился, затушил факел, горящий на стене, и осторожно выглянул.

Сначала, еще не привыкнув к темноте, Гарри не мог разглядеть ничего определенного: только огненное пятно костра, серый обод стен и некую темную бурлящую массу, которая окружала донжон, стягиваясь из леса. Эта масса хрюкала, чавкала, скребла и грызла что-то, время от времени начиная издавать омерзительные хихикающие звуки, от которых у Гарри возникало смешанное желание бежать отсюда как можно скорее или выйти на улицу и уничтожить этот темный рой. Через какое-то время Гарри начал различать очертания существ, подступающих все ближе к донжону; некоторые из них уже прыгали на стены, силясь достать до окон нижнего этажа, срывались вниз и с визгом отскакивали от костра. Гарри показалось, что даже сюда проникает запах паленой шерсти. К горлу подкатила тошнота; Гарри закрыл рот рукой и на несколько мгновений отвернулся от окна, приходя в себя. Когда он наконец смог снова взглянуть в окно, среди зверей царило странное возбуждение – они корчились, подпрыгивали, повизгивали, сцеплялись между собой и беспрестанно, сводя Гарри с ума этим звуком, _скрипели_. Этот странный скрип, в котором, при здравом размышлении, не могло быть ничего неприятного, сейчас заставил Гарри отшатнуться и задрожать от невыносимого отвращения. Он смотрел на существ, тощих, горбатых, плешивых, передвигающихся на своих тонких суставчатых конечностях неуклюжими прыжками, и чувствовал, что даже не их вид, противный самой природе, а этот звук, что они издавали, переговариваясь друг с другом, свидетельствует о том, что создания эти не были зверьми. Они вообще не могли быть ничем, что порождал этот мир – само их существование являлось чудовищным преступлением против природы. Гарри ощутил, как в нем вновь всплывают неясные воспоминания, словно образы забытого сна; он не мог рассмотреть их в точности, но чувствовал, что память эта – память поколений предков, что, безымянные, покинули этот мир множество тысячелетий назад, – предостерегает его, и все эти тревоги, опасения, неясные предчувствия, возникавшие в нем при виде созданий, роившихся под стенами Дурмштранга, складывались в одно желание: бежать!

Гарри резко развернулся и бросился назад, к комнате Векслера, чтобы ворваться туда, приставить палочку к его горлу и выяснить, где на самом деле находятся Робби и Оливье. Он не смог бы объяснить свое желание с точки зрения разума, но все его существо взывало о том, чтобы забрать студентов и убраться прочь из этого проклятого места. Магический барьер, отчего-то не снятый с пути бобатонцев; испорченная ось их кареты; сумасшедший старик, приказывавший Гарри «бежать»; отсутствие учеников в Дурмштранге, подозрительная скрытность Векслера, все эти лохани с мясом, костры, решетки, уродливые тени и звери из леса, которые на самом деле не были зверьми – не слишком ли много странностей для одного Турнира? Возможно, всему этому есть объяснение, но у Гарри уже не было никакого желания его искать; все, что ему хотелось – это найти Робби и Оливье, послать к чертям Турнир, Дурмштранг и все его тайны и уехать отсюда, как только рассветет.

Коридор, делая резкие и часто неожиданные повороты, уходил все дальше. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что этому коридору будто бы нет конца: он тянулся куда-то вниз, без единой двери или лестницы, лишь окна чернели на одной из его сторон. Гарри прекрасно помнил, что прошел совсем немного после того, как распрощался с Векслером; по его расчетам, комната заместителя директора должна была встретиться ему еще пару минут назад. Но Гарри все шел и шел, а коридор все не кончался, и вскоре Гарри вынужден был признать, что заблудился.

Через десяток шагов коридор расширился и расщепился на два хода: один из них кончался дверью, заколоченной досками крест-накрест, второй же вел в галерею, которой, судя по обломкам парт и кускам штукатурки, валяющимся на полу тут и там, давно уже не пользовались. Замедлив шаг, Гарри вошел в нее, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Должно быть, эта галерея некогда являлась чем-то вроде зала славы: одна ее стена, та, что без окон, была завешана колдографиями, грамотами в рамочках и портретами, с которых на Гарри неприязненно взирали зловещего вида маги. От этих взглядов Гарри стало не по себе; он собирался уже повернуться и покинуть галерею в надежде отыскать верный путь, когда один из портретов заставил его остановиться и вглядеться внимательнее.

Лицо благообразного старика, изображенного на фоне герба Дурмштранга, было исполнено достоинства и даже – высокомерия, но что-то в его чертах напомнило Гарри сумасшедшего, которого они сбили на шоссе прошлой ночью. Приглядевшись, Гарри убедился в том, что надменный старец с портрета и есть тот самый сумасшедший, только здесь, на портрете, безумие и истощение еще не исказили его лицо. Табличка под портретом гласила: «Профессор Юзеф Гейманнович Закржевский, директор Дурмштранга».

Не успел Гарри свыкнуться с мыслью, что сумасшедший старик, умерший у него на руках, и был тем самым директором, о котором говорил ему Векслер, как старец на портрете пошевелился. Он медленно оглядел галерею, покосился на соседний портрет, изображающий недобро усмехающегося молодого человека, и наконец упер в Гарри тяжелый взгляд из-под косматых бровей.

– Как вижу, вы меня не послушали, юноша, – проговорил Юзеф Закржевский с портрета. – А ведь я вас предупреждал.

Гарри подошел ближе.

– Так и есть, господин директор, – и теперь жалею об этом, – прошептал он так, чтобы его не слышали другие портреты. – Скажите мне, профессор, что здесь происходит?

Закржевский неодобрительно покачал головой, вновь оглядел галерею, словно опасаясь, что кто-то может их подслушать, и, подавшись вперед, начал, понизив голос:

– Всё началось пятнадцать лет назад, когда Феликс Векслер начал преподавать в Дурмштранге, – имя заместителя директора Закржевский произнес с такой ненавистью, что Гарри почти физически ощутил ее. – Никто не знал, откуда он прибыл к нам и где обучался, но его познания в твареведении были поистине необычайны. Он производил впечатление тихого, неамбициозного, очень приятного молодого человека, умеющего находить общий язык как со студентами, так и с преподавателями, и вскоре мой предшественник назначил его своим заместителем. Я историк магии, и в то время занимался изучением текстов на древнеарамейском, избрав их в качестве темы для диссертации. Однажды Феликс принес мне старинный фолиант, который, как он предположил, мог бы меня заинтересовать. Феликс утверждал, что этот труд безымянного мага древности – реликвия его семьи, вывезенная из нацистской Германии. В книге, помимо прочих знаний, которые в широких магических кругах могли бы счесть сомнительными и даже запретными, содержалось пространное описание ритуала, открывающего врата в некий таинственный мир. Согласно книге (насколько я смог расшифровать текст), врата эти находятся в местности, очень похожей на окрестности Дурмштранга.

Воодушевленный, я бросил все свои исследования и занялся изучением текста. Долгие годы я был занят этой работой, которую мы с Феликсом держали в тайне ото всех, ибо опасались столкнуться с непониманием и зашоренностью профессоров Дурмштранга. Наконец, после упорного и скрупулезного изучения, мне удалось совершить первый обряд из древнего, на долгие века забытого ритуала Открытия Врат.

Тысячу раз с того злосчастного дня я пожалел о деянии, совершенном мною. Картины, мне открывшиеся, потрясли мой разум и душу: в ночь, когда своим обрядом я сделал шаг к бездне, я понял, как далеко завела меня жажда знаний и как горько я ошибался. Устрашенный, я желал тотчас же запереть Врата, которые сам же и приоткрыл, но Феликсу удалось удержать меня.

После наступило короткое затишье. Временами мне казалось, что ничего не произошло, и мой эксперимент закончился благословенной неудачей. Но вскоре я убедился в том, что надежды мои оказались тщетными.

Из замка стали пропадать студенты. Сначала по одному, почти незаметно, а после – целыми группами. Мы ввели комендантский час, усилили охрану Дурмштранга, но быстро поняли, что беспомощны перед силой, истребляющей наших учеников. Я навел справки о семье Феликса Векслера – и выяснил, что он рассказал мне правду, но не всю. Его дед занимался исследованиями для нацистской Германии; конечно, мои источники не были вполне достоверны, казалось, они желали избежать разговоров об этом, страшась чего-то, чего я до поры не мог понять, но из их разрозненных, туманных свидетельств я сделал вывод, что дед Феликса Векслера был очень близок к разгадке тайны. И когда он уже стоял на пороге, что-то побудило его остановиться. Он передал свои знания сыну, завещав ему хранить их, но не продолжать исследования, и тот строго соблюдал наказ отца до самой своей кончины. Обстоятельства его смерти были поистине загадочны и, должно быть, породили столько толков, что Феликсу Векслеру пришлось бежать из Англии, где в свое время его семья нашла убежище и защиту от нацистов. По-видимому, Феликс Векслер пытался самостоятельно расшифровать текст книги и пришел к выводу, что Врата следует искать в Дурмштранге; но поняв, что самому ему не справиться, обратился за помощью ко мне. Теперь же, когда Врата приоткрылись, Феликс намеревался принудить меня сделать следующий шаг и провести второй, завершающий ритуал.

Осознав, что все это время являлся всего лишь фигурой в игре Феликса Векслера, я твердо решил прекратить безумие, охватившее Дурмштранг. Но Феликс был готов к этому. Отправившись к Вратам, я встретился лицом к лицу с созданиями, которые проникли в наш мир через щель, что я приоткрыл. Чудовищные, омерзительные, злобные адские твари, чья жажда крови и человеческих страданий оскорбляет само существование этого мира, окружили меня, возглавляемые самой злобной и самой хитрой тварью – своим вожаком. От одного лишь этого зрелища можно лишиться рассудка… Я бежал, охваченный ужасом, какой не должен испытывать ни один человек, и слышал за спиной их дьявольское гнусное хихиканье, перемежаемое _скрипами_ , от которых кровь стынет в жилах. Вы слышали их, юноша, – и понимаете, о чем я говорю. Чудом избегнув смерти от их когтей и клыков, я покинул Дурмштранг.

Мои взывания и мольбы о помощи не привели ни к чему, кроме отторжения; меня схватили и отправили в лечебницу, хотя это не мне, а Феликсу Векслеру там самое место. Я надеялся, что новый директор Дурмштранга, прославленный герой магического мира, положит конец безумной игре Феликса – но, похоже, он так же, как и я, был обманут… Феликс Векслер неспроста настоял на том, чтобы Турнир Трех Волшебников состоялся в Дурмштранге. Он планирует следующий ход в своей дьявольской игре, а вы и ваши студенты – всего лишь пешки на его шахматной доске. Не позволяйте ему использовать вас так же, как он использовал меня. Разрушьте его планы – иначе невольно сыграете свою роль в деянии, которое повергнет весь мир в хаос. Врата открываются, юноша. Не дайте Векслеру распахнуть их.

Закржевский внезапно замолчал и, озираясь, прислушался к чему-то. Его лицо исказил ужас, и на мгновение Гарри вновь увидел того безумца, который умер на шоссе, приказав Гарри бежать.

– Он идет, – прошептал Закржевский, скрываясь в глубине портрета. – Спасайтесь, юноша, – он идет!

Гарри отступил, напуганный внезапной переменой в Закржевском. Через несколько секунд, отмеряемых стуком сердца, он услышал тихий звук, рождающийся в отдалении: звук шагов. Гарри уже слышал его недавно: так передвигался таинственный собеседник мальчика-дурмштранговца.

Почувствовав, как панический ужас, шедший из глубины сознания, хлынул по всему телу, Гарри бросился бежать по коридору, отыскивая укрытие. Шаги – неровные, шлепающие, такие, будто идущий передвигается неуклюжими скачками – уже слышались у входа в галерею. Гарри наугад рванул на себя одну из дверей, и та на удивление легко подалась.

Он оказался в тесном коридоре, в кромешной темноте, пахнущей пылью и крысами. Гарри едва успел притворить дверь прежде, чем шаги донеслись из галереи.

Шаги замедлились – словно идущий осматривался. Приложив ухо к замочной скважине, Гарри услышал – или ему показалось, что слышит – как тот шумно втягивает в себя воздух, принюхиваясь. На несколько мгновений шаги стихли, а когда возобновились, то стали быстрее и увереннее. Кто бы это ни был, он шел прямиком к Гарри.

Гарри быстро огляделся, отыскивая, чем можно забаррикадировать дверь. Наконец взгляд его упал на низенький шкаф для книг, который, однако, выглядел достаточно тяжелым. Осторожно, чтобы производить как можно меньше шума, Гарри придвинул его к двери и без сил прислонился взмокшим затылком к стене, восстанавливая дыхание.

Шаги остановились у двери. Некоторое время Гарри не слышал ничего, кроме собственного дыхания, но вдруг ему показалось, что в замочную скважину просунули что-то тонкое и острое. Гарри прислушался: кто-то за дверью осторожно пытался открыть замок. Гарри подпер плечом шкаф.

Движения в замочной скважине стали более быстрыми, громкими и нетерпеливыми; похоже, тот, кто пытался открыть дверь, приходил в ярость от того, что она не подается. Раздалось сопение, низкое, едва слышное рычание и скрежет – словно кто-то остервенело царапал по двери чем-то острым.

Гарри вспомнились слова Закржевского о безумии Векслера; он направил палочку на шкаф, заслоняющий дверь, и, не выдержав неизвестности, выкрикнул:

– Кто это? Это вы, Векслер?

Скрежетание прекратилось. Прошли долгие несколько мгновений тишины, будто тот, кто был за дверью, раздумывал, стоит ли ему отвечать. А потом Гарри услышал тихий, бесконечно пакостный смех, похожий на те звуки, что издавали существа за стенами замка, только ниже и утробнее.

– Ка-а-ац, – проскрипели из-за двери.

Гарри не знал, действительно ли за дверью произнесли «кац» или ему просто послышалось в длинном скрипе, но этот звук, скрежещущий, горловой, поверг Гарри в такой ужас, необъяснимый и оттого еще более оглушающий, что он отшатнулся от двери и бросился бежать прочь по коридору.

Когда Гарри, наконец, отважился остановиться, то не услышал ни скрежета, ни тяжелого дыхания существа, которое, как все это время казалось Гарри, его преследовало. Медленно опустившись на пол, Гарри принялся стирать пот, бегущий по лицу ручьями, одновременно прислушиваясь к тишине Дурмштранга. Через некоторое время ему начало чудиться, что шлепающие шаги возобновились, и существо, которое Гарри мысленно уже окрестил «Кац», идет вдоль стены, отыскивая беглеца.

Гарри вдруг пришло в голову, что на другой стороне коридора может быть незапертая дверь; он вскочил на ноги и быстрым шагом двинулся вперед, желая убедиться в том, что «Кацу» его не достать. Пройдя всего несколько шагов, Гарри уперся в дверь; подергав ее, он понял, что дверь заперта, причем не только на замок; возможно, он вышел к той самой заколоченной двери, что он видел у входа в галерею. Гарри решил, что лучше переждать ночь в коридоре, потому что едва ли он сможет отыскать Снейпа в этом лабиринте коридоров, лестниц и комнат и при этом не попасться «Кацу».

Гарри снова опустился на пол, приготовившись провести здесь остаток ночи. Освещать коридор он опасался – кто знает, насколько плотно подогнаны камни в этих стенах, и не проникнет ли свет от его палочки сквозь какую-нибудь щель, привлекая внимание «Каца». Но едва Гарри устроился поудобнее в своем каменном убежище, как стена прямо за его спиной содрогнулась, сдвинулась с места и исчезла. Гарри опрокинулся в темноту.

– Вот ты и попался, – ласково сказал ему Снейп, поднимая Гарри на ноги. – Что это ты здесь делаешь, Поттер? Опять ищешь неприятности на свою героическую голову?

Гарри обнял Снейпа, почти повалившись на него, и прижался лицом к его груди.

– Северус, Северус, если бы ты знал, как я рад, что это ты, – простонал он. – В этом замке происходят… ужасные вещи.

– Ужасные вещи? – Снейп наклонил голову к Гарри и вгляделся в его глаза. – Ты, верно, имеешь в виду тех… созданий, что выходят из леса по ночам? Я так надеялся, что ты их не увидишь… – он приобнял Гарри за плечи и повел куда-то, продолжая шептать ему что-то успокаивающе-ласковое.

– Я разговаривал с портретом Юзефа Закржевского, – сказал Гарри, когда Снейп привел его в свою комнату, усадил на кровать и дал полную кружку чего-то горячего и пряного. – Он рассказал мне о том, какими исследованиями он занимался с Феликсом Векслером. И к чему они привели. Северус, мне страшно… Пожалуйста, скажи, что здесь происходит?

Снейп опустился на кровать рядом с Гарри.

– Пей, – приказал он, кивнув на кружку в руках Гарри. Тот решительно отставил кружку.

– Нет, скажи мне, – повторил он упрямо. – Я хочу знать.

Северус вздохнул, поморщился совсем так, как раньше, когда выслушивал ответ Гарри на уроке зельеварения, и от этого его движения у Гарри вдруг сладко защемило сердце.

– Ты ведь знаешь, Гарри. Мой предшественник тронулся рассудком, – Гарри положил голову ему на плечо, и Снейп стал задумчиво гладить его волосы. – Я не знаю всех подробностей, но слышал, что это случилось именно из-за существ. Однажды ночью несколько тварей пробралось в замок через окно на первом этаже, неосторожно оставленное открытым, и растерзали одного из студентов. Профессор не вынес потрясения. В его воспаленном мозгу начали появляться… безумные идеи о всеобщем заговоре, древних кровавых ритуалах и каких-то… дверях, которые были открыты.

– Вратах, – поправил Гарри.

Снейп удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Я вижу, ты действительно увлекся рассказом Закржевского, – он притянул Гарри к себе и опустился вместе с ним на подушки. – Эти существа… действительно очень опасны. Похоже, наши заклятия – даже Непростительные – на них не действуют. Они боятся только огня и, насколько мне известно, серебра.

– Как оборотни? – прошептал Гарри.

– Да, как оборотни, – Снейп поцеловал Гарри в лоб. – Мне приятно, что ты помнишь мои уроки.

Гарри улыбнулся, устроился поудобнее у Снейпа на груди. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось забыть об ужасах и тайнах Дурмштранга, перестать думать о том, что происходит в этом замке и просто наслаждаться теплом Северуса, его голосом, его запахом, его прикосновениями… но в конце концов он нашел в себе силы проговорить:

– Но я еще кое-что… слышал, – Гарри приподнял голову и поцеловал Северуса в подбородок. – Только что. Меня… Кажется, меня преследовало одно из тех… существ. Я уже видел его этой ночью – вернее, его тень – и слышал его голос. Я бы его ни с чем не спутал. Я спросил его, кто он такой, и он произнес нечто вроде… «Кац».

Снейп посмотрел на Гарри со странным выражением подозрения и тревоги во взгляде.

– Кац? Что за Кац?

Гарри задумался.

– Не знаю… – прошептал он, теперь уже и сам не уверенный в том, что он слышал. – Мне показалось, что это… создание произнесло что-то в таком роде. Северус, мне кажется, что это была та самая тварь, превосходящая всех остальных по злобе и хитрости, о которой говорил Закржевский. И она… Она будто бы не хотела меня убивать. Только… пугала.

Северус молчал, продолжая смотреть на Гарри; в его взгляде появилось новое чувство – жалость.

– Ну, почему ты молчишь? – наконец не выдержал тот. – Скажи что-нибудь… Объясни мне.

Вместо ответа Снейп еще крепче обнял Гарри, расстроено вздохнул и прижался губами к его макушке. Гарри услышал, как под его щекой колотится сердце Северуса.

– Гарри… – прошептал тот с горечью. – Ты опять… это делаешь?

Гарри нахмурился, не понимая, о чем говорит Северус.

– Что ты… имеешь в виду?

Снейп опять вздохнул.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду, Гарри.

Гарри отпрянул.

– Северус, нет! – воскликнул он. – Нет, я клянусь тебе! Я больше не балуюсь наркотиками, это была… это была ошибка, у меня был трудный период в жизни, ты же знаешь, я прошел курс терапии! Я уже семь лет как не…

Снейп смотрел на Гарри недоверчиво и расстроено.

– Тогда как еще можно объяснить твои… галлюцинации?

– Это не были галлюцинации, – горячо возразил Гарри, чувствуя, что Северус ему не верит. – Я могу отличить реальность от видений, и то, что я видел и слышал, было кошмарной реальностью!

– Ну всё, всё, успокойся, Гарри, – Снейп снова притянул его к себе. – Мы справимся с этим. Вместе мы справимся, да? Мой нежный, родной мой мальчик. Мой Гарри… – он прикоснулся губами к губам Гарри, и тот почувствовал, что все его возражения, все его страхи и предчувствия исчезают, уступая поцелую Северуса.


	4. С наступлением темноты ©

Гарри сладко потянулся, вздохнул, повернулся на другой бок и, все еще не просыпаясь до конца, провел рукой по постели, пытаясь обнять Северуса. Но того рядом не было, и Гарри, забеспокоившись, открыл глаза и огляделся.

Стояло раннее утро; комнату пронизывал тусклый холодный свет, в тянущихся из окна лучах солнца плавала пыль. Было по-утреннему холодно; Гарри, всю ночь проспавший без одежды, почувствовал, что замерз. Он спустил босые ноги с кровати, посмотрел по сторонам, отыскивая свою одежду – вчера он скинул ее на пол одним ворохом, но сейчас его рубашка, жилет и брюки лежали на прикроватной тумбочке, аккуратно сложенные, а под тумбой стояли туфли с вложенными в них носками. Гарри улыбнулся, подумав, что всё это очень в духе Северуса.

Зевнув, он начал одеваться, и уже зашнуровывал туфли, когда что-то ударило в окно. Поначалу Гарри решил, что ему показалось, и продолжил возиться со шнурками, но стук повторился, и Гарри, взяв палочку, подошел к окну, на ходу подтягивая брюки.

– Пс-с-с, – послышалось откуда-то снизу, из-под решетки. – Пс-с-ст!

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел в окно – никого… В этот момент раздалось очередное «пс-с-ст», и вслед за этим возмущенный голос, чертыхнувшись, сказал:

– Да пс-с-ст же, профессор! Хватит тупить, посмотрите вниз!

Гарри изумился, узнав в возмущенном голосе голос Робби, с трудом сдвинул тяжелый засов и открыл решетку.

– Робби! – воскликнул он, увидев свою ученицу, которая каким-то чудом держалась на крохотном выступе под окном. – Как ты там оказалась?! Держи мою руку!

Ухватив Робби сначала за руки, а потом подхватив подмышки, Гарри втянул ее в комнату – и тут же выдохнул:

– Робби, у тебя кровь! Что случилось?

– А, ерунда, – заявила Робби в своей обычной грубоватой манере. – Один придурок попер на меня с ножом. Пусть теперь в аду со своим ножичком играется, – Робби прошлась по комнате, разминая руки, с презрением оглядела стеллажи книг, зачем-то постучала пальцами по ящику с зельеварческими инструментами, который теперь красовался на одной из полок. – Плохи наши дела, профессор. Эти дурмштранговские гады заперли нас в подземелье, отобрали палочки и посадили на цепь. Они и собственных учеников там держат. Я видела, как прошлой ночью забрали одного пацана, и он так и не вернулся.

Гарри похолодел.

– Тот парень-дурмштранговец… – прошептал он. – Он говорил, что остальных «держат внизу»… Робби, Векслер скармливает студентов тем тварям снаружи!

– Каким еще тварям? – Робби хотела спросить еще что-то, но в коридоре раздался звук шагов, открылась дверь и вслед за этим на пороге появился Снейп. Увидев Робби, он удивленно вскинул брови.

– Северус! – Гарри бросился к нему. – Векслер закрыл всех учеников в подземелье и кормит ими тварей! Мы должны сейчас же…

Робби перебила его.

– Что?! Северус? – переспросила она ошарашено. – Этого не может быть! Профессор Снейп тоже заперт в подземелье. Если бы не он, я бы не справилась с охраной… Когда я уходила, он оставался там, на цепи… Я обещала вернуться за ним… – вдруг она схватила металлический прут, стоявший у камина, и направила его на Снейпа. – Отвечай, чувак, что ты за хрен такой!?

– Робби, брось это! – выкрикнул Гарри, бросаясь к ней. Та его оттолкнула.

– Это не он, профессор! – воскликнула Робби. – Как вы не понимаете? Это не Снейп! Снейп все это время был с нами в подземелье! Он и сейчас там!

Гарри наконец удалось вырвать прут из рук Робби; он отбросил его подальше и попытался оттащить девушку от Северуса, когда странный звук – звук, который не должен был прозвучать здесь – заставил его окаменеть от ужаса.

Медленно, будто бы разучился двигаться, Гарри обернулся, боясь увидеть то, что стояло у него за спиной, и в то же время надеясь, что не увидит этого. Снейп по-прежнему стоял в дверях. Взглянув в знакомое бледное лицо, Гарри на мгновение ощутил, что страх его покидает, но в следующую же секунду он усилился, заставив Гарри отшатнуться, не веря своим глазам. Снейп _улыбался_ , обнажив длинные, острые, желтые зубы, и в этом оскале было столько неприкрытой гнусной злобы, столько кровожадного торжества, столько нечеловеческой ненависти, что Гарри в единый миг понял, кто – или, вернее, _что_ стоит перед ним.

И будто бы в подтверждение его догадки, существо, принявшее обличье Северуса Снейпа, разверзло свою пасть и проскрипело, наполняя комнату низким, сводящим с ума скрежетом:

– Ка-а-ац!

Словно издалека до слуха Гарри донесся голос Робби, которая кричала ему, что нужно бежать, нужно спасаться, – но Гарри не обернулся. Он даже не понял смысла ее слов. Гарри стоял, глядя на Снейпа остановившимся взглядом – точнее, на то, что осталось от обличья Снейпа. Существо провело ногтями по своему лицу, и с него отвратительными кусками начала отваливаться кожа, обнажая полузвериную морду, в чьих глазах, однако, горел нечеловечески острый ум; все тело его сотрясли корчи, позвоночник выделился и искривился, превращаясь в костяной гребень, над головой вырос огромный, покрытый плешивой желтоватой шерстью горб, руки удлинились, превращаясь в достающие до пола лапы, а ноги, наоборот, превратились в уродливые короткие подпорки. Чудовище двинулось на Гарри, передвигаясь неуклюже и в то же время странно текуче, – а тот стоял перед ним, оцепенев от ужаса, и не мог сдвинуться с места. Весь облик этой твари был настолько уродливым и противоестественным, что казалось, такая форма жизни просто не может существовать: это был кошмар древних времен, порождение доисторического мрака, когда не все Врата еще были закрыты, и чудовищные твари, гонимые жаждой убийства, проникали в юный девственный мир. Это был ужас, являвшийся алхимикам древности в клубах наркотических испарений, образ из кошмарных сновидений – призрачной памяти предков, осколок другого мира, пропитанного магией богов-чудовищ, мира, возникшего задолго до того, как родился первый человек.

– Профессор, берегитесь! – прокричала Робби, запуская в монстра книгой – но тот легко отбросил от себя тяжелый фолиант и продолжал наступать на Гарри. Робби уже чувствовала тошнотворный смрад, исходящий от твари, видела, как язык – длинный, вспученный, будто пораженный какой-то болезнью, облизывает клыки, как чудовище раздувает ноздри в предвкушении кровопролития… Робби поняла, что еще миг – и монстр бросится на Гарри; она схватила первое, что попалось под руку – это оказался ящик с инструментами – и с размаху ударила им чудовище.

Монстр, до того не обращавший на Робби внимания, молниеносно схватил ее за шею и сдавил так, что она начала задыхаться. Но когда Робби почувствовала, что больше не может дышать, чудовище неожиданно отпустило ее – словно не желало ей смерти. Робби упала на пол, судорожно загоняя воздух в легкие. Ее взгляд упал на ножи для зельеварения, рассыпавшиеся по полу, и Робби, схватив один из них, не раздумывая вонзила его монстру в глаз.

Раздалось шипение – будто на кожу твари пролилась кислота; монстр содрогнулся, издал душераздирающий вопль, переходящий во все тот же почти невыносимый для человеческого уха скрип, и заметался по комнате, круша все вокруг. Вокруг раненого глаза расползалось белесое пятно, кожа скручивалась, шипела, пузырилась, будто опаленная, а с ножа закапала густая маслянистая жидкость.

– Серебро, – прошептала Робби, хватая ящик с оставшимися ножами. – Они боятся серебра! – девушка поднырнула под лапой чудовища, которое пыталось вытащить нож из глазницы, схватила Гарри за руку и потащила его прочь из комнаты.

– Черт побери, профессор! – кричала Робби на бегу, таща за собой Гарри. – Почему я должна спасать героя магического мира, а не наоборот?! Вы сделали Волдеморта, но перетрусили перед каким-то оборотнем-переростком!

Гарри не нашел сил ей ответить; перед его глазами все еще стояло лицо Северуса, распадающееся на бесформенные куски кожи, и уродливая морда чудовища, которая появилась из него. Снова и снова Гарри переживал миг, когда осознал, кто на самом деле скрывался за обличьем Снейпа, и чувствовал, что ужас, поселившийся в нем в то мгновение, уже никогда его не покинет. Внезапно он понял, что предпочел бы умереть, чем узнать то, что узнал сегодня.

– Мы должны вытащить Оливье и Снейпа, – крикнул он Робби. – И всех остальных студентов. Ты сможешь вспомнить дорогу в подземелье?

– Кажется, да, – крикнула Робби, уже начав задыхаться от бега. – Но по ходу этот долбанный замок, чтоб его, трансформируется!

– Стой! – выдохнул Гарри, резко остановившись. Робби затормозила, оступилась и больно ударилась о выступ в стене, едва удержав ящик.

– Что еще?

Гарри кивнул на дверь, окованную украшениями из металла.

– Я знаю, кто может провести нас в подземелье.

Он выбрал из ящика нож потоньше, просунул лезвие в замочную скважину и принялся расшатывать замок, стараясь создавать как можно больше скрежета. Вскоре за дверью послышались шаги и дрожащий голос Векслера спросил:

– Мой господин? Что-то случилось?

Гарри приложил палец к губам, приказывая Робби молчать.

За дверью ненадолго затихли, а потом послышался звук сдвигаемого засова, и Векслер осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Робби, не растерявшись, пнула дверь, отчего Векслер, отлетев на порядочное расстояние, ударился о шкаф и упал на пол, и Гарри, отбросив в сторону палочку Векслера, схватил того за грудки.

– Ты?.. – изумленно прошептал Векслер, лихорадочно осматриваясь в поисках своей палочки.

– Мы, – сказала Робби, помогая Гарри поставить Векслера на ноги. – Вставай, говнюк. Отведешь нас в подземелье и освободишь остальных – и, быть может, мы оставим тебе твою поганую жизнь.

Вместе они вытолкнули упирающегося Векслера в коридор, а тот, пытаясь восстановить слащавую улыбку, проворковал своим обычным приторным тоном, в котором сейчас, однако, проскальзывало что-то истерическое:

– Что вы о себе возомнили, Гарри? Герой магического мира спешит на помощь?

– Именно, – буркнула Робби, толкнув Векслера в спину. – Иди давай.

Векслер обернулся к Гарри, все так же улыбаясь, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, в которых проглядывало до поры сдерживаемое безумие.

– Вы и понятия не имеете, что здесь происходит, – продолжал он своим прежним благожелательным тоном, и этот контраст – между тем, _как_ он говорил и тем, _что_ говорил – показался Гарри еще одним признаком помутнения рассудка. – То, что вы видели – лишь вершина айсберга… Вы думаете, что, заставив меня отпустить пленников, вы их спасете, но нет – вы обречете их на бегство сквозь ужас и тьму, ибо им не спастись. Всё было решено задолго до того, как вы прибыли в Дурмштранг – задолго до того, как наш мир появился из пучин Хаоса и первый человек сделал первый глоток воздуха. Великий Неназываемый ждет – ждет миллиарды, триллионы лет; и он голоден. Ритуал должен быть завершен. Врата приоткрылись, а вскоре распахнутся настежь, и в открывшийся проем ринется сила, какой не видел этот мир. Так было предсказано: кровь Трех Волшебников, пролитая любящими руками, хлынет на Знак, и слова древнего воззвания будут произнесены в ночь новолунья, когда Врата приоткрываются и в них глядят порождения Великого Неназываемого, и Великий Неназываемый придет в мир, чтобы царствовать вечно.

– Да у тебя совсем крыша поехала, чувак, – хмыкнула Робби.

Векслер заливисто рассмеялся – с таким восторгом, будто ему рассказали хорошую шутку.

– О нет, – проговорил он мягко, – Нет, это вы – безумцы. Слепцы, не видящие Истины. Всё предопределено с самого рождения мира: _мене, мене, текел, упарсин_ … – Векслер вдруг резко замолчал и долго шел молча, уже не пытаясь вырваться; но уже у дверей, ведущих в подземелье, он, остановившись, повернулся к Гарри и прошептал, больше не улыбаясь: – Я не безумец и не злодей, дорогой Гарри. Вы тоже узнали _Его_ силу: он читает в наших сердцах и говорит именно то, что мы хотим услышать. Но вы видели _Его_ истинную сущность, и знаете теперь, чего _Он_ жаждет… Лишь смерти, и крови, и Хаоса в угоду своему богу, своему Великому Неназываемому… Страшна участь тех, кто не склонится перед _Ним_ и его богом. Я не хочу видеть, как этот мир забьется в агонии с приходом Великого Неназываемого. В награду за покорность _Он_ обещал мне быструю смерть – и каждую ночь, когда тень опускается на Дурмштранг, и _Его_ твари возносят хвалу своему богу, беснуясь под стенами замка, я молюсь, чтобы _Он_ сдержал обещание.

Векслер отпер дверь и больше не говорил ни слова: он молчал, пока снимал чары с цепей, молчал, пока Гарри и Робби помогали пленникам выйти из темниц, молчал, когда все они наконец покинули подземелье и он остался один в темноте, среди пустых клеток и разбитых оков. Но когда звук шагов стих, Векслер медленно поднялся на вершину донжона, и тишину холодного утра сотрясли слова заклинаний.

– Что он делает?! – воскликнул Гарри, оглядываясь на донжон. За ночь вокруг замка навалило сугробы, и Гарри то и дело проваливался в снег. Бежать было невозможно – да и идти было тяжело; холодный воздух обжигал легкие, свет солнца, отражаемый снежным покровом, слепил глаза, каждый шаг давался всё труднее, и когда беглецы, наконец, достигли внешней стены, то едва дышали от усталости.

– Понятия не имею, – простонала Робби, цепляясь за ворота, чтобы не поскользнуться на заледенелой дороге. – Плевать на Векслера, надо скорей убираться отсюда, пока не стемнело и эти твари не повылезли из своих нор. Слава Мерлину, мы хотя бы их главаря убили. А то, по ходу, ему дневной свет не страшен.

Перед Гарри вновь возникло лицо Северуса, искаженное гнусной ухмылкой, и леденящий душу скрип – «Ка-а-ац» – опять заставил Гарри содрогнуться. Он взглянул на настоящего Снейпа, который выбрался из сугроба и теперь стоял, пытаясь отдышаться, у стены, и быстро отвел глаза – умом Гарри понимал, что этот Снейп – настоящий, но чувствовал, что в лице Северуса ему все равно всегда будет видеться уродливая морда «Каца».

– Надо идти, – сказал Снейп, оглянувшись на донжон. – Я не знаю, что задумал Векслер, но он явно не собирается отпускать нас.

Он перестал опираться на стену, сделал один шаг и сразу же покачнулся от слабости. Гарри, не задумываясь, поддержал его под руку и вдруг понял – скорее почувствовал, чем увидел – насколько Снейпу тяжело держаться на ногах: он сильно постарел за те десять лет, что Гарри его не видел, а заключение в подземелье окончательно подорвало его здоровье. Сейчас рядом с Гарри, наваливаясь на его руку, стоял усталый пожилой человек, совсем не похожий на того страстного любовника, с которым Гарри провел прошлую ночь, и это открытие, казалось, потрясло Гарри сильнее, чем всё, что произошло с ним в Дурмштранге. Почему он не задумался об этом, когда увидел «Каца» в обличье Снейпа? Почему Гарри не насторожило то, что Снейп совсем не изменился за прошедшие десять лет? Почему он не заподозрил неладное, когда лже-Снейп говорил, делал и даже – выглядел именно так, как представлял себе Гарри в своих мечтах? Векслер сказал, что «Кац» способен читать в сердцах, и сейчас, оглядываясь назад, Гарри понимал, что просто не должен был не заметить все эти странности… Если бы не появление Робби, Гарри продолжал бы обманываться, оставаясь в Дурмштранге до самого ритуала, и сейчас Гарри ужасался, думая о том, что могло произойти со всеми ними, если бы настоящий Снейп не помог Робби сбежать.

Они вышли на шоссе и двинулись вперед, опасливо озираясь по сторонам. Стояла прозрачная тишина; шоссе убегало за горизонт, теряясь в утреннем тумане, со светло-серого неба падали редкие снежинки, а на лужицах у опушки сверкал лед. Робби спустилась с шоссе и зашагала по лужицам, с наслаждением разбивая корочку льда.

– Робби, – окликнул ее Гарри. – Мы едва унесли ноги, а ты тут лужицами балуешься.

– Одно другому не мешает, – хохотнула Робби, взбегая обратно на шоссе.

Они уходили все дальше и дальше: в очередной раз оглянувшись, Гарри с облегчением увидел, что мрачный замок Дурмштранга скрылся за поворотом, и теперь вокруг был только лес, притихший и по-утреннему сонный.

– Слава Мерлину, – прошептал Гарри.

– Думаете, всё закончилось благополучно? – спросил Снейп, поравнявшись с ним. Гарри вздрогнул, услышав знакомые желчные интонации – на миг ему почудилось, что это не Снейп, а «Кац» в обличье Снейпа.

– Нет, не думаю, – признался Гарри, снова украдкой посмотрев на Северуса. – Они не отпустят нас так просто.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Иногда Гарри косился на Снейпа, с удивлением отмечая седые пряди в черных волосах, морщины, избороздившие лицо, запавшие глаза; Северус по-прежнему держался прямо, но его походка уже не была такой же стремительной, как раньше, а в движениях не было прежней энергии. Гарри вздохнул, и сам толком не понимая, отчего эти незначительные перемены настолько его задевают.

Солнце скрылось за облаками. Свет стал тусклым, приглушенным, в лесу сгустилась темнота, в воздухе запахло холодом. С неба посыпались хлопья снега. Гарри почувствовал, что замерзает в одной рубашке, и с тревогой посмотрел на Робби, которая, по-видимому, где-то потеряла свою куртку-косуху и теперь шла в одной толстовке. Впереди шоссе снова делало поворот, и Гарри замедлил шаг, с опасением глядя вперед. Палочкой обладал он один, Робби вооружила остальных серебряными ножами, но они были слишком слабым оружием, и Гарри опасался засады.

Что-то темнело у опушки леса; миновав поворот, Гарри направил на темное пятно свою палочку, но оно оказалось всего лишь пустой каретой, которая лежала на боку, разбитая и без колес.

– Это наша карета! – воскликнул Оливье, подбегая к ней. – Мсье Поттер, – пролепетал он испуганно, обернувшись к Гарри, – как думаете, что они сделали с мадам Максим? Я не видел ее в Дурмштранге… Возможно, ей удалось вернуться?

– Едва ли, – сказал Снейп – Гарри чертыхнулся про себя, проклиная его суровость. – Но она наверняка жива. Им нужны те, кто убьет Трех Волшебников. Любящие руки – так сказано в пророчестве. У мсье Леруа это мадам Максим, у мисс Сандерс – Поттер… Правда, не знаю, кто убийца чемпиона Дурмштранга.

Юноша, с которым Гарри разговаривал прошлой ночью на лестнице, подал голос:

– Феликс Векслер, – он зачем-то оглянулся, словно боялся, что за ним кто-то крадется. – Он должен убить меня. Он мой дядя.

– Добрый дядюшка тебе достался, нечего сказать, – хмыкнула Робби.

Дурмштранговец обхватил себя руками.

– Я не знал обо всех этих ужасах, когда перевелся в Дурмштранг из Хогвартса, – объяснил он. – Думал, дядя просто хочет заботиться обо мне. Моя мама умерла пять лет назад, кроме него у меня больше никого не осталось.

– Да-а-а, твоя ситуация еще хреновей, чем наша, – протянула Робби сочувственно. – Этот снег когда-нибудь кончится, а? – добавила она недовольно, уже в который раз стряхивая с волос хлопья снега. – Я замерзла, как собака. Еще этот ящик, зараза, тяжелый…

Снейп удивленно взглянул на ящик, только что его заметив.

– Инструменты для зельеварения? – определил он.

– Именно, сэр, – Робби громыхнула ящиком. – Из чистого серебра. Они нам очень пригодились, когда тот огромный урод напал на нас с профессором Поттером. Это подарок, кстати, – она лукаво улыбнулась. – Подарок для вас. Но вы ведь не в обиде, что я им воспользовалась?

Гарри весь вспыхнул, бросил на Робби испепеляющий взгляд, и та замолчала, тихонько посмеиваясь.

Небо заволакивало тучами, становилось всё темнее и холоднее. Идти было тяжело, снег летел в глаза, в лесу густели тени, и вскоре Гарри осознал, что вокруг царит сумрак, будто солнце уже клонилось к закату.

– Что происходит? – тревожно спросила Робби, озираясь.

Тучи, совсем непохожие на серые облака, застилавшие небо еще несколько часов назад, заволокли солнце. На шоссе опустилась тьма; лес слился в одно черное пятно, дорога терялась за пеленой снега – казалось, что собирается снежная буря.

– Векслер заклинает погоду, – сказал Северус, глядя на небо. – Он хочет создать ночь посреди дня, чтобы солнечный свет не помешал тварям преследовать нас.

– Тогда поторопимся, – решил Гарри. – Прибавьте ходу!

Чемпион Дурмштранга испуганно посмотрел назад, туда, где смыкалась непроглядная тьма.

– Нам не успеть, – проговорил он обреченно. – Слышите? Они идут!

Снейп сгреб Гарри в охапку, заставляя свернуть куда-то в сторону.

– Спускайтесь с шоссе! – приказал он. – Живо!

С трудом преодолевая ветер и снег, летящий в лицо, они свернули с шоссе, спустились к опушке, поскальзываясь на льду, и нырнули во мрак леса.

Притаившись за поваленным деревом, они смотрели на дорогу, каждую секунду ожидая увидеть своих чудовищных преследователей. Сквозь завывание вьюги Гарри различил визгливое хихиканье, несущееся в порывах ветра, и скрип, который пробуждал в нем желание выбежать из своего укрытия и броситься прямо в лапы тварям, только чтобы прекратить, наконец, это страшное ожидание смерти. Рядом с ним Робби, нервно тиская рукоятку серебряного ножа, напряженно вглядывалась в круговерть снега. Оливье мелко дрожал, спрятав лицо у нее на плече, а чемпион Дурмштранга, имени которого Гарри так и не узнал, торопливо шептал что-то вроде молитвы.

Робби оглянулась на дурмштранговца и дала ему подзатыльник.

– Заткнись, недоумок, – прошипела она. – Ты же нас выдашь!

Дурмштранговец замолк на одно мгновение, но потом снова начал что-то бормотать, пока Робби, метнувшись к нему, не зажала ему рот ладонью.

На шоссе показались первые преследователи; в темноте, за снегом, Гарри мог видеть лишь их размытые очертания, но даже это заставило его задохнуться от непреодолимого, первобытного ужаса. Две твари, подняв к небу свои уродливые морды, принюхивались, выдыхая клубы пара; но, должно быть, снег и постоянно меняющееся направление ветра мешало им учуять своих жертв. Гарри почувствовал, как струйка холодного пота сползла с его лба, скользнула через бровь и защипала глаз; Гарри заморгал, на глаз навернулись слезы, но он не осмелился пошевелиться и стереть пот.

Вскоре к первым двум тварям присоединились остальные; они кружили на месте, огрызались друг на друга, скалились, клацали зубами – Гарри мог видеть, как взблескивает слюна на их клыках – и скрежетали, словно перекидывались короткими фразами на каком-то омерзительном, противном всему человеческому языке. Одна из тварей осторожно спустилась с шоссе, шумно нюхая воздух, медленно приблизилась к опушке леса… Покосившись на Робби, Гарри понял, что та готовится нанести удар, но тварь вдруг резко отвернулась, визгливо вскрикнула и бросилась обратно на шоссе, словно услышав чей-то зов.

Среди преследователей поднялось странное возбуждение: они разбегались в стороны, припадали к земле, выгибая свои и без того горбатые спины, мотали головами и стрекотали что-то, не умолкая… Но внезапно всё стихло. Твари стояли по сторонам шоссе, все так же пригибая голову к земле в извращенном подобии поклона, а из темноты, из-за ряби снега, появилась громадная тень, передвигающаяся по дороге неуклюжими скачками.

Твари встретили ее восторженным стрекотом, тот час же перекрывшимся низким, гортанным, словно бы _выцарапывающим_ душу скрежетанием, которое Гарри не спутал бы ни с чем на свете:

– Ка-а-ац!

Монстр повернул чудовищную, изрытую страшными белесыми ранами голову, и Гарри на миг почудилось, что тот смотрит прямо ему в глаза. «Кац» перекатил свое огромное тело через край шоссе, пополз, шурша брюхом по снегу, рыча что-то утробно, а твари за его спиной отвечали на каждый его рык ликующим и в то же время подобострастным воем. Единственный глаз чудовища шарил по черноте леса, отыскивая беглецов; толстые, будто бы вывороченные губы приподнимались, обнажая крепкие длинные клыки, ноздри раздувались, вдыхая пропитанный запахом снега и леса воздух… Он впился когтями в землю, подтягивая свое тяжелое уродливое тело, и Гарри обдало волной тошнотворного запаха гниения.

– Ка-а-ац, – повторил монстр, нюхая снег перед собой. Его оставшийся глаз сверкал, хотя вокруг не было ни одного источника света, который мог бы отражаться в его желтой радужке, и в этом сверкании Гарри увиделось странное, омерзительное в своей гнусности выражение злорадства. Казалось, тварь _забавляется_ травлей, предвкушая скорую кровавую расправу.

Гарри почувствовал, что больше не выдержит. Ему мнилось, что «Кац», осматривая лес, принюхиваясь к холодному снежному воздуху, отыскивал именно его – его одного, ибо монстр уже знал слабость Гарри, знал его чувства, его глупые человеческие желания, он чуял их, как охотничьи псы чуют запах кабана, и безошибочно определял, что сейчас происходит в душе Гарри…

– Ка-а-а-а-ац, – проскрипело чудовище, на этот раз дольше и громче. Гарри понял, что это конец.

Он поднял голову, уперся рукой в ствол дерева, за которым они прятались, чтобы подняться на ноги, когда вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то его удерживает.

Гарри обернулся, взглянул на руку, сжимающую его плечо, поднял взгляд на Северуса. Тот молча покачал головой. И Гарри внезапно ощутил, как ужас его покидает: он больше не чувствовал на себе взгляда «Каца», не чувствовал, что желтый выпуклый глаз нашаривает его во тьме, что монстр проникает в его душу, насмехаясь над его желаниями и страхами; он смотрел в глаза Снейпа – такие знакомые, родные, усталые – и понимал, что освобождается от липких нитей заговора, опутавших его в Дурмштранге.

– Ка-а-ац! – разочарованно воскликнул монстр, обнаружив, что потерял след; он ударил лапой по снегу, подняв целый вихрь, напружинился и бросился на своих же тварей, в ярости раскидывая их, как щенков. Твари завизжали, метнулись прочь, многие из них упали, истекая кровью, а «Кац» всё бесновался, рубя воздух когтями и скрежеща что-то угрожающе-отчаянное.

Наконец он остановился, глядя вокруг себя налитым кровью глазом; монстр тяжело дышал, воздух с клокотанием вырывался из его пасти, бока судорожно вздымались, а лапы царапали асфальт. Он медленно повернулся, долго смотрел на лес, в темноту этого враждебного, чуждого ему мира, а потом медленно двинулся прочь, тяжело шлепая лапами по асфальту.

– Уходят, – прошептал Оливье, не веря своим глазам. – Они уходят! Мы спасены!

Робби осторожно выглянула из-за ствола.

– Порядок, – шепнула она Гарри. – Можно выходить.

Они начали медленно подниматься на ноги, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не привлечь внимание тварей, как вдруг чемпион Дурмштранга выбежал на дорогу, упал и забился, истерично вопя. В следующий же миг из темноты понесся ликующий вой, переходящий в долгий, раскатистый, оглушающий скрежет; его перекрыл другой, низкий голос, разразившийся ужасающим скрипучим хохотом:

– Ка-а-а-а-а-а-ац!..

Робби бросилась на шоссе и стащила с него дурмштранговца.

– Сволочь! Что ты наделал?! – Робби с размаху двинула ему по лицу.

Тот ошалело посмотрел на нее, потом – на шоссе, которое уже гудело от топота погони, и прошептал разбитыми губами:

– Это было предопределено с самого рождения мира. Мы должны покориться. Мене, мене, текел… – юноша не успел договорить – тварь, бежавшая первой, налетела на него, и они вместе покатились по земле.

Волна чудовищ захлестнула шоссе. Гарри успел увидеть, как Робби метнула нож, на миг вспыхнувший ослепительным серебряным блеском; Оливье бросился бежать и упал, схваченный за ногу; твари растерзали одного из студентов, и Гарри едва успел увернуться от оторванной руки, полетевшей в его сторону… Внезапно рядом оказался Снейп; он сжал руку Гарри и выхватил у него палочку. Рев чудовищ заглушил слова заклинания, но в темноте зажглась полоса огня, и твари, завизжав, отпрянули, чтобы вновь броситься на своих жертв, едва огонь погас. Снейп снова прокричал заклинание…

Пламя на миг ослепило Гарри, перед глазами поплыли зеленые полосы; в круговерти первого нападения он потерял очки, и теперь видел лишь размытые очертания Снейпа, студентов, тварей и «Каца», неподвижно стоящего позади своего воинства, точно изваяние, созданное дьявольским воображением безумного скульптора.

Сквозь звон в ушах донесся голос Снейпа:

– Поттер! Поттер, беги!

Новая вспышка пламени, омерзительная вонь паленой шерсти, вой, скрежет, хихиканье… «Ка-а-ац!»…

– Нет! – выкрикнул Гарри, бросаясь к Снейпу. – Нет, Северус, только не ты! Только не ты! Я не позволю тебе умереть ради меня еще раз!..

Снейп бросил в тварей еще одним заклинанием, обернулся к Гарри – тот увидел отблески огня в его глазах.

– Не время сейчас для твоих глупостей, Поттер!

То, что произошло потом, запомнилось Гарри разрозненными вспышками: он отыскивает Робби – одна из тварей бросается на него – зловонное дыхание, горящие глаза, челюсти, сомкнувшиеся прямо перед его лицом – визг, тварь отлетает прочь и катается по земле, пытаясь вырвать серебряный нож из своего тела… Они с Робби бегут в темноту; позади вспыхивает пламя, его отсветы озаряют шоссе. Скрежет, вой, визг, отчаянные крики умирающих несутся им вслед, а над всем этим поднимается звук, от которого у Гарри подкашиваются ноги:

– Ка-а-ац!..

Робби падает первой. Гарри опускается на асфальт рядом с ней, вначале пытается поднять, а потом просто укачивает в объятиях.

– Не могу… Никак… Не могу больше… – шепчет Робби в полубреду, и только сейчас Гарри замечает страшную рану у нее на ноге.

Кажется, он и сам ранен; силы покидают его незаметно и неотвратимо, Гарри проваливается в забытье, все так же прижимая к себе Робби…


	5. Эпилог

Гарри разбудил звук мотора. Он поднял голову, с трудом сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, кое-как разлепил веки и, заслоняясь рукой от яркого полуденного солнца, посмотрел на дорогу. Вскоре из-за горизонта показалась машина; солнце плескалось на ее лобовом стекле, переливалось на номерном знаке, вспыхивало в фарах; ветер донес до Гарри отзвуки работающего радио.

Медленно – головная боль, бьющаяся в висках, мешала ему думать – Гарри понял, что они с Робби лежат посреди шоссе, а на них едет машина. Он подхватил Робби подмышки, попытался оттащить ее к краю шоссе, но та, так и не очнувшись, начала отчаянно отбиваться, размахивая ножом, который она, как оказалось, так и сжимала в руке. Наконец Гарри удалось отобрать у нее нож и убрать ее с пути автомобиля. Гарри ощущал страшную слабость во всем теле, и после того, как оттащил Робби, он почувствовал, что готов опять лишиться сознания.

Собравшись с силами, он снова выполз в центр шоссе и попытался крикнуть вслед уносящемуся автомобилю, но из горла вырвался только жалкий хрип. Тогда он помахал руками, тут же пошатнувшись даже от этого небольшого усилия; к счастью, водитель его заметил, остановился и дал задний ход. Уже на грани обморока Гарри увидел, как из автомобиля выбежал человек в серой форменной одежде; он посмотрел сначала на Гарри, потом – на Робби, неподвижно лежащую на дороге, и начал медленно пятиться, испуганно лопоча что-то на незнакомом Гарри языке.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Гарри, теряя силы. – Пожалуйста, помогите нам… – в следующее мгновение асфальт бросился ему в лицо, ноги Гарри подкосились, и он рухнул, провалившись в беспамятство.

Очнулся он от тычка в бок.

– Робби, – пробормотал Гарри, еле ворочая языком. – Мы что… уже приехали?

– Не приехали, а уехали! – ответил голос Робби.

Гарри открыл глаза – и сразу же застонал от солнечного света, на миг его ослепившего. Поморгав, привыкая к свету, он огляделся и обнаружил себя в салоне автомобиля, который ехал куда-то по шоссе; мимо проносилась сизо-зеленая стена леса, в приоткрытое окно проникал морозный лесной воздух, а из радиоприемника неслась какая-то танцевальная песенка. Рядом с Гарри, радостно улыбалась, сидела Робби.

– Мы выбрались, – прошептал Гарри, взглянув в лицо Робби – грязное, ободранное, но – живое. – Боже мой, Робби, мы выбрались!..

– Ага, – весело подтвердила Робби. – Мы отправимся в ближайший полицейский участок, расскажем им о том, что творится в Дурмштранге, спасем Оливье и остальных, и никакие твари не будут нам страшны. Даже «Ка-а-ац», – она гортанно заскрипела, подражая скрипу монстра. Гарри невольно содрогнулся.

– Я уже слишком стар для всего этого, – пробормотал он вдруг пришедшее ему на ум любимое присловье Вернона Дурсля.

Автомобиль затормозил. Робби встрепенулась, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Где это мы?

Кто-то открыл дверь и протянул Гарри руку, чтобы помочь выбраться из машины. Гарри попробовал пошевелиться и сразу же застонал от боли, прошившей всё его тело. Он осторожно взглянул вниз, на свои руки, и увидел, что они испачканы кровью, а его рубашка на боку насквозь пропиталась ею.

– Ничего, мы еще успеем себя подлатать, – ободрила его Робби, с кряхтеньем, стараясь не опираться на раненую ногу, вылезая из машины.

Гарри наконец позволил встречающим вытащить себя из автомобиля, с трудом удержался на ногах, повиснув на смутно знакомом ему человеке в серой форме, и наконец увидел, куда их привезли.

Над ним, заслоняя солнце своей мрачной громадой, возвышался Дурмштранг; ворота его были распахнуты, лед сиял и плавился в солнечном свете, а у ворот, ослепительно улыбаясь, с видом радушного хозяина стоял Векслер.

– А вот и вы, Гарри, – проговорил он, ласково взяв Гарри под локоть. – Мы вас уже заждались.


End file.
